De la haine à l’amour
by Demonia Farfallira
Summary: Nouvelle vie pour nos anciens Genins... Amour et amitié... Mensonges et Trahison.Chapitre 5! oui, je sais, enfin
1. Prologue

Titre : De la haine à l'amour ( c'est débile, mais j'ai pas d'idée)

Auteur : Demonia la fan de yaoi, Dem' pour plus facile d'écrire

Rating : pg13 ( à cause des mots assez grossiers)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Voilà un petit prologue pour expliquer la situation des personnages, pour plus de facilité de compréhension par la suite.

**Naruto** : Naruto a 16 ans. Il a ramené Sasuke du village d'Oto, il a massacré Orochimaru et le reste du village (donc, ceux qui lisent les scans, ne pas tenir compte des à partir du chapitre 233 ). Il est passé chuunin à son retour de Oto et juunin un ans plus tard. Depuis qu'il est passé juunin, il fait équipe avec Neji Hyuuga, et forme un duo explosif, et des plus puissants en missions. Naruto à laissé tomber son habit orange et ses cheveux courts en batailles pour se retrouver avec des vêtements beaucoup plus discret, un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt à longues manches blanc, et porte aussi le gilet juunin. Pour ses cheveux, il lui arrive au milieu du dos, souvent attaché en queue basse, ou retenus par un ruban.

**Neji** : Neji a 17 ans. Il est passé chuunin en même temps que Naruto. Il s'est réconcilié avec Hinata et l'a aidée à devenir plus puissante. Neji est passé juunin et fut placé en équipe avec Naruto. Il n'a pas changé d'apparence, il à juste troqué sa veste blanche avec le gilet juunin.

**Hinata** : Hinata a 16 ans. Elle est devenue chuunin à 14 ans, car elle étudiait pour devenir ninja médical. Elle passa l'examen juunin quelques semaines après l'examen chuunin et elle devint juunin médical. Elle fait équipe avec Tenten. Elles sont souvent sur les champs de batailles pour soigner les ninjas de Konoha. Hinata s'est affirmée, elle est devenue plus sure d'elle, n'est presque plus timide, et ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Elle et Tenten habite la même maison. Pour les changements physiques, vous les découvrirez dans le premier chapitre.

**Tenten** : Tenten a 17 ans. Elle passa l'examen chuunin en même temps que les autres ainsi que l'examen juunin. Elle est devenue l'équipière d'Hinata, la protégeant pendant les missions. Elle n'a pas changé du tout.

**Sasuke** : Sasuke a 16ans. Il fut ramené par Naruto du village d'Oto. Il passa les examens chuunin et juunin en même temps que les autres. Naruto et Shino l'ont obligé à déménager de la propriété de ses parents, car il était entrain de tomber dans une déprime sans nom. Sasuke fait équipe avec Shino, et ils sont les principaux informateurs du village, et peu de leurs informations sont fausses, pour ne pas dire aucune.

**Shino** : Shino a 16 ans. Il a passé les examens chuunin et juunin en même temps que les autres. Il fait équipe avec Sasuke. Shino n'a pas changé du tout, hormis qu'il parle plus, et qu'il est, à la grande surprise de tous, souvent dans les mauvais coups organisés.

**Kiba** : Kiba a 16 ans. Il a passé les examens chuunin et juunin en même temps que les autres. Il entra dans l'escadron des chasseur de déserteurs juste après être devenu juunin, mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il devint alors un pisteur avec Akamaru, il est en très grande collaboration avec les chasseurs de déserteurs, et à permis de rattraper nombres de ninjas en fuite. Kiba n'a pas changé.

**Lee** : Lee a 17 ans. Il est passé chuunin en même temps que les autres, mais a décider d'attendre un an avant de passer l'examen juunin, en attendant il est devenu professeur à l'académie. Il passa l'examen juunin en même temps que Sakura et Ino qui était elle-même devenue professeur à l'académie. Ils restèrent professeurs à l'académie, mais dans une toute nouvelle section, créée pour aider à l'entraînement avant le passage des examens. Lee sort avec Sakura depuis leur nomination en tant que professeur de la nouvelle section. Sakura a une bonne influence sur Lee, qui à enfin décidé de s'habiller normalement. 

**Sakura **: Sakura a 16 ans. Elle a suivi le même parcours que Lee. Elle à abandonné l'idée de sortir avec Sasuke peu avant qu'elle ne devienne juunin, et à remarqué qu'elle nourrissait de forts sentiments pour Lee. Elle lui déclara sa flamme peut après l'examen juunin. Depuis ce moment là, ils sortent ensemble. Ils habitent ensemble depuis qu'ils sont devenu juunins. Sakura n'a pas changé

**Ino **: Ino a 16 ans. Elle passa l'examen chuunin et juunin en même temps que tous les autres, elle entra chez les anbus, mais n'y resta qu'un an. Elle décida de devenir professeur à l'académie. Elle fut surprise de voir que Lee et Sakura étaient, eux-aussi, professeur dans la nouvelle section. Elle n'était pas au courant, car en entrant chez les anbus, elle n'était pas rentrer à Konoha de l'année. Elle sort avec Shikamaru et ils habitent ensembles. Ino n'a pas changé, hormis le tatouage des anbus qu'elle porte sur l'épaule.

**Shikamaru** : Shikamaru a 16 ans. Il est devenu juunin peu après le retour de Sasuke, mais il s'arrangea pour ne pas être sur le terrain, donc il fut placé à l'administration de Konoha, Chouji rentra en même temps que lui à l'administration, mais lui en temps que chuunin, n'ayant pas encore passé l'examen juunin. Après que les autres ait passé l'examen juunin, et qu'il ne vit plus Ino, Shikamaru tomba dans une déprime. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, quand Il revit Ino qu'il retrouva le sourire, et il tenta aussitôt sa chance auprès d'Ino qui accepta. Depuis ce moment la, ils sortent ensembles et vivent ensembles depuis un an environ.

**Chouji** : Chouji a 16 ans. Il à suivi le même parcours que Naruto, mais au lieu de devenir ninja de terrain, il est à l'administration avec Shikamaru. Il mange toujours autant, et ne perd jamais une occasion de se faire inviter.


	2. Le sceau maudit

Titre : De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Demonia la fan de yaoi, Dem' pour plus facile d'écrire

Rating : pg13 ( à cause des mots assez grossiers)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Neji : dieu soit loué.

Dem' : TT Neji d'amour il m'aime passss

Note : je suis en aucun cas responsable de ce que je fais subir à mes persos.

Note2 : cela ce passe 4 ans après Orochimaru ( que Naruto a tué et il a aussi détruit oto no kuni et massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvait là), et chaque perso à son propre appart

Neji : doit plus supporter les hyugas, c'est magnifique

Hinata : j'approuve

Dem' : Suis gentille, hein voui, Neji, tu veux pas venir voir par ici, j'ai un cadeau.

Neji : j'ai pas confiance

Note3 : les pensées sont entre ' ', les paroles... si vous les voyez pas, je vous conseille d'aller voir un médecin

Le soleil tapait sur Konoha, c'était une belle après-midi d'été, une paisible après-midi pour toute notre petite équipe. Ils goûtaient tous à un repos bien mérité, car depuis leur promotion respective, peu d'entres eux avait eu un peu de repos. Hinata et Tenten étaient revenues le matin même de leur mission, étant devenues toutes les deux des jounins, Hinata spécialisé dans la médecine et Tenten la protégeait pendant les missions de ravitaillements. Elles bavardaient tranquillement sur la terrasse de Neji, qui n'était pas encore rentré de sa mission avec Naruto.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus jounins, deux ans plus tôt, de nouvelles équipes avaient été formées, et cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'aucuns des anciens gennins n'avaient pu avoir 3 jours de repos à la suite. L'équipe de Naruto et Neji en particulier, ils étaient envoyés dans toutes sortes de missions, surtout pour allez régler certains problèmes au-delà des frontières, car Naruto était devenu un diplomate accompli et Neji était un bon stratège, et tous deux était plus que capable de se défendre. Kiba était devenu ninja pisteur avec Akamaru, ce qui avait permis de retrouver plusieurs ninjas déserteurs en fuite. Shikamaru et Chouji étaient à l'administration et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Sasuke et Shino étaient collecteur d'informations. Lee, Sakura et Ino étaient devenus professeurs à l'académie dans une nouvelle section créée pour les entraînements des gennins et des chuunins qui allait passer leurs examens pour monter de grades.

Donc Hinata et Tenten bavardaient joyeusement en attendent l'arrivée de Neji, elles Avaient profiter d'être rentrée le matin pour tout nettoyer chez Neji, car il n'avait pas passer beaucoup de temps chez lui depuis deux bons mois, étant plus souvent en mission qu'autre chose. Elles avaient aussi été faire un tour du coté de chez Naruto. Quand Hinata poussa la porte de l'appartement de Naruto( dont elle possède la clé, car Naruto lui demande parfois quelque petites choses pendant qu'il n'est pas là), elle était littéralement émerveillée, Tenten passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir ce qui rendait Hinata comme ça, elle se retrouva dans le même état.

L'appart de Naruto était on ne peut plus propre, un peu dérangé certes, mais très propre. Elles rangèrent les quelques livres éparpillés sur le divan, replièrent les vêtements qui étaient jetés sur une chaise et remirent en place les rouleaux de techniques, les quelques kunais et shurikens qu'elles trouvèrent. Hinata profita qu'elle était chez Naruto pour lui remplir sa pharmacie et Tenten aiguisa l'un ou l'autre kunai qui passait par-là. Elles eurent fini de ranger chez Naruto peu avant midi, elles allèrent manger des ramens, puis elles partirent s'entraîner une heure ou deux dans la section préparatoire. Elles profitèrent de leur entraînement pour parler un peu à Sakura et Ino. Elles repartirent vers 13h30, elles allèrent prendre une douche chez elles et repartirent chez Neji, attendant qu'il revienne. Neji arriva une demi-heure plus tard, Hinata lui fit signe, et il sauta directement sur la terrasse au lieu de passer par la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il embrassa Tenten et Hinata et s'assit sur le muret.

Hinata : Comment va tu nii-san ?

Neji : Un peu fatigué, mais je vais très bien

Neji se leva et avança vers la porte vitrée qui menait à la salle à manger, mais une main le saisit au col, Tenten venait de l'attraper, elle détacha le bandeau frontal et enleva l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Neji.

Tenten : Attrape Hinata

Neji : Tenten, je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mes cheveux ?

Hinata attrapa au vol le bandeau frontal de Neji, et un shuriken se chargea d'épingler l'élastique sur la plaque de bois juste à coté de la porte vitrée.

Tenten : Je vérifie quelque chose.

Hinata déposa le bandeau frontal de Neji sur le muret, s'approcha de Tenten et lui murmura à l'oreille, Tenten eut un grand sourire pervers, elle poussa Neji à l'intérieur.

Tenten : allez on va dans ta chambre.

Neji : pourquoi faire ?

Hinata : pas de discussion, monte!

Neji voulu répondre à sa cousine, mais Hinata l'avait déjà attrapé par le col et le traînais dans les escaliers qui menait au deuxième étage.

Neji : Hinataaaaaaaaa, mais t'es pas cinglée de me faire des coups pareils!! Tenten, t'a une mauvaise influence sur ma cousine

Tenten : Non, pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien, j'lui ai juste donné la mauvaise habitude d'épingler tous avec un shuriken et de souvent jouer avec un kunai, sinon j'ai rien fait.

Hinata : Neji, t'es pas très observateur, si tu avais regardé mieux, tu aurais vu que j'avais changé de style vestimentaire.

Neji attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour regarder Hinata, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se contorsionner pendant qu'elle le traînait dans les escaliers.

Neji : Mais t'es vachement mignonne comme ça Hinata, j'adore ton nouveau style, ça te va beaucoup mieux les cheveux longs.

Hinata : Merci, j'ai dût surmonter ma timidité et m'affirmer, et d'après les conseils de Kurenai-sensei et de Tsunade-sama, j'ai changé ma garde-robe, il y a de cela un mois et demi à peu près, et j'ai changé d'attitude en même temps.

Hinata portait un t-shirt noir assez moulant, un pantalon trois-quarts noir, tout aussi moulant, ses cheveux était retenus par un ruban noir, elle portait un sac en bandoulière contenant tout son équipement de médecin urgentiste, ses baumes et ses herbes, et dans l'autre poche de son sac, il y avait des bombes fumigènes, des shurikens, des kunais et quelques autres petites choses.

Neji : (grognant en se massant le bas du dos) si je vois ces deux la elles vont m'entendre, pas folles elles deux, jvais mourir avant l'âge moi.

Tenten et Hinata : tu disais ? j'ai pas bien entendu

Neji : rien du tout moi avoir dit

Tenten s'approcha de Neji par derrière et lui attrapa les bras, Hinata vira les fringues de Neji en lui laissant toute fois son caleçon

Hinata : A poil

Tenten : t'a du goût Neji, avec des shurikens, magnifique

Neji : (rougissant) Toi, jt'ai rien demandé, Hinata, t'es sur que t'a pas fréquenté Kakashi et Jiraya pendant que j'étais pas là.

Hinata: tu t'imagine des choses mon grand, je fréquente Kakashi que pour le boulot, et Jiraya, je le vois de temps en temps chez Tsunade-sama.

Tenten : Neji, Hinata à pas besoin de Kakashi ou de Jiraya tu sais, et en plus, on te demande pas ce que tu fait de ton cul quand t'es en mission à ce que je sache.

Neji :Hnnn

Neji se libéra des bras de Tenten, ramassa ses fringues, alla les mettres dans le bac à linge et se baissa pour attraper une pince à cheveux dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, puis il entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.

Tenten : bordel Neji, j'avais pas fini.

Neji : et ben grouille que je puisse aller prendre une douche.

Tenten : ok, amène-toi

Neji alla vers Tenten qui le contourna, détacha la pince à cheveux, laissant cascader les cheveux de Neji sur son dos.

Hinata : Neji, je rêve la, tes cheveux ont grandi de presque 20 cm en deux mois(1), et tu à un beau tatouage dans le bas du dos.

Tenten : Naruto est doué pour démêler les cheveux. Un tatouage ??? où çaaaaa ???

Neji : mais qui te dit que c'est Naruto qui me coiffait ? et le tatouage dans le bas de mon dos il est voyant quand même.

Tenten s'accroupit, écarta les cheveux de Neji, et regarda le tatouage.

Tenten : pas mal, en quel honneur ? Et je sais que c'est Naruto qui s'occupait de tes cheveux parce que il y a aucun nœuds dans tes cheveux et que tu prends pas la peine de te démêler les cheveux le jour de ton retour de mission.

Neji : Bon ça va, oui, c'est Naruto qui me démêlait les cheveux, plus facile pour moi, et un passe temps pour lui, sinon, le tatouage c'était un défi que Naruto m'avait lancé, il a lui aussi un tatouage, à part que c'est dans le haut du dos lui.

Neji reprit sa pince hors des mains de Tenten et se rattacha les cheveux.

Hinata : La cicatrice sur ton torse ? bataille de polochon version l'équipe des N

Neji : ouais, on arrivait pas à dormir.

Neji alla vers son armoire, et en sorti deux serviettes de bains qu'il jeta sur son lit, il prit ensuite un pantalon noir sur une étagère.

Neji : Bon les filles, je vais prendre une douche, Tenten, tu redescends , Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Tenten descendit et s'assit dans le canapé. Hinata poussa Neji dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, elle alluma le chauffage, ferma la fenêtre et se tourna vers Neji

Hinata : Que voulait tu me demander nii-san ?

Neji : tu n'aurais pas de l'onguent cicatrisant ? parce que Naruto m'a pas raté et ça me fait un peu mal je te l'avoue.

Hinata sourit, jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule, tira un tabouret hors de l'armoire, et fit asseoir Neji dessus avant d'aller chercher le baume et entreprit de recouvrir la coupure de pommade.

Hinata : et toi, tu lui à fait quoi comme entaille ?

Neji : de l'épaule au coude

Hinata : Vous changerez jamais tout les deux, quand il s'agit de vous taper dessus, vous êtes toujours aussi gamin

Neji : ( sourire timide) Bah voui, pas parce qu'on à 4 ans de plus que ça doit changer, je me demande encore pourquoi la vieille ( Il évite la main d'Hinata qui allait atterrir sur sa tête) nous à mis en équipe, je sais, on à de bons résultats maintenant, mais quand on à commencé, on arrêtait pas de se taper dessus.

Hinata : justement, c'est pour vous responsabiliser qu'elle vous à mis en équipe, Naruto s'est calmé et toi, t'es devenu plus amical, enfin, heureusement que tu n'es pas prof à la nouvelle section, j'en connais qui louperait leurs examens exprès pour revenir.

Neji : merci de m'apprendre que mon charme d'iceberg gelé est efficace à mon grand désespoir, rassure-moi, je fais pas concurrence à Sasuke.

Hinata : Ton fan club à été créé il y a pas longtemps et il y a déjà plein d'adhérents.

Neji : Merci de me rassurer

Hinata : Mais de rien, voilà, j'ai fini.

Neji : merci sœurette

Hinata se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Neji en passant derrière lui, elle tira les rideaux devant la fenêtre, et réouvrit la fenêtre, puis elle sortit en allumant les lumières de la pièce.

Hinata redescendit dans le salon et vit Tenten allongé dans le divan, elle s'approcha et sauta par-dessus le dossier sur divan pour atterrir à coté de Tenten, qui noua ses bras autour d'Hinata. Hinata se bouina contre Tenten, laissa aller sa tête au creux du cou de celle-ci et ferma les yeux.

Tenten: Hinata?

Hinata: Hnn ?

Tenten: je t'aime(2)

Hinata : moi aussi, je t'aime

Hinata déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Tenten et reprit sa place, les yeux clos, elle ne t arda pas à s'endormir, suivie de près par Tenten.

Naruto rentra chez lui, quand il poussa la porte, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Naruto : Elles on pas pu s'empêcher de venir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, déposa son sac sur une chaise, pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il enleva son t-shirt et dénoua son bandeau frontal, il enleva le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux, ses cheveux blonds tombèrent dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et se dit qu'il avait changé en deux ans, il était beaucoup plus grand, ses cheveux avaient poussés, il était plus musclé aussi, puis il pensa qu'il devrait aller remercier Hinata et Tenten pour être venues rangé son appart. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un autre t-shirt, parce que ses deux voisines adorées le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas être choquée.

Naruto : Elles doivent être chez Neji, encore heureux que j'habite pas loin

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sauta sur le toit de la maison de Tenten et Hinata puis il sauta sur la terrasse de la maison de Neji, attrapa le bandeau frontal de son équipier puis entra dans le salon et vit Tenten et Hinata, endormie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il soupira en voyant ses deux amies comme ça, depuis le temps qu'elles se languissait l'une de l'autre. Naruto ressortit sans bruit et sauta sur le toit, juste en face de la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Naruto vit qu'elle était entrouverte ' merci Hinata' pensa t'il avec un grand sourire.

Naruto entra sans bruit dans la salle de bain et entendit l'eau couler, il sauta habilement sur la paroi de la douche( c'est une paroi en brique), sans que Neji ne l'entende ou le voit, il s'adossa au mur et contempla l'eau couler sur le corps parfait de son coéquipier. Neji ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto l'observait, un sourire rêveur collé sur le visage, ça lui faisait souvent cet effet là quand il observait Neji, puis les yeux de Naruto descendirent sur le tatouage de Neji ' hi hi, pas mécontent d'avoir fait ce pari à la con moi ' il passa une main sur son propre tatouage et sourit encore un peu plus fort.

Neji sortit de la douche une bonne dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée de Naruto, il attrapa une serviette de bain et l'attacha autour de sa taille, puis il entreprit de d'essuyer ses cheveux, quand il sentit le drap lui échapper des mains.

Neji : je t'avais pas entendu rentrer

Naruto : je suis devenu discret, pour ça que j'ai eu beaucoup de point pendant l'examen juunin

Naruto essuya sommairement les cheveux de Neji, pour que le trop plein d'eau coule, puis il attrapa un peigne dans la pharmacie et se mit à démêler les cheveux de son co-équipier

Neji : ouais on peut dire ça, mais quand même, habituellement je t'entends.

Naruto : bah, même les meilleurs peuvent devenir nuls

Neji : (envoyant un coup de coude dans le ventre de Naruto) c'est toi qui dit ça, laisse moi rire.

Naruto : (reculant pour ne pas trop subir le coup) je constate, c'est tout, je suis resté dix minutes à t'observer adossé au mur, tu m'as ni vu, ni entendu, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

Neji : Hnn, je passe pas mon temps à me concentrer, surtout quand je suis dans la douche, une eau à 40 me coulant dessus, surtout que pendant les deux derniers mois, j'ai pris au grand maximum cinq douches normales.

Naruto : c'est sur que c'est pas la même chose de prendre une douche à l'eau de rivière chauffée au katon, en parlant de katon, faudra que j'aille remercier Sasuke, en plus, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai plus vu ( murmure : et que je lui ai pas tapé dessus)

Neji : tu changeras jamais, tu peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir lui taper dessus à chaque fois que tu le vois, c'est quand même ton ancien équipier et ton meilleur ami.

Naruto : pour entretenir la forme, et pour être exact, il est plus tout à fait mon meilleur ami, même si on est encore très proche.

Neji : ha bon ? je savais pas que t'avais changé de meilleur ami et confident

Naruto : (regard et ton exaspéré) Neji, qu'est ce que tu peux être con parfois, j'aurais dur de garder Sasuke comme confident, puisqu'on se voit très rarement, même si je le considère comme mon frère, ça fait presque 1 an et demi que tu es devenu mon confident attitré.

Neji : hum, pour une fois, je vais pas te contredire, je suis extrêmement con(3), j'y connais que dalle au sentiments humains moi.

Naruto : mais bien sur, c'est pour ça que je suis devenu ton meilleur ami, confident, co-équipier et régleur de tes problèmes d'ordres sociaux.

Neji : bon ça va, t'as gagné, t'es mon meilleur ami.

Naruto : hihi, Je suis le plus fort, j'ai fait avouer à Neji Hyuga qu'il tenait à quelqu'un, bon, trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai fini, grouille toi d'enfiler ton pantalon, je te laisse t'attacher les cheveux, mais tu le feras en bas.

Naruto rangea le peigne dans la pharmacie, laissa le temps à Neji d'enfiler son pantalon, attrapa un ruban blanc, puis poussa Neji dehors après avoir refermé la fenêtre, coupé le chauffage et éteint les lumières. Neji ne posa pas de question, et sorti, il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt et descendit au premier étage et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Naruto le rejoignit et donna le ruban à Neji avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Naruto : t'as jeté un coup d'œil au canapé ?

Neji : non pourquoi je devrais ?

Naruto : ouais, quand même.

Naruto but son verre d'eau d'un trait, le déposa dans l'évier, puis il suivit Neji qui rentrait dans le salon. Quand Neji vit Hinata et Tenten dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il se retourna vers Naruto et murmura tout en attachant ses cheveux.

Neji : (murmure) Ben quoi, elles dorment

Naruto : ...

Neji : dans les bras l'une de l'autre

Naruto : ...

Neji ( palissant) : Elles dorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre ???

Naruto : je pense, tu peux vérifier encore une fois

Neji se retourna et ré-observa sa cousine et son amie, sa main se desserra, et le ruban lui échappa, Naruto le saisit au vol, et parti en courant par la terrasse, Neji se retourna et couru vers la terrasse

Neji(hurlement) : NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO

Il partit à la suite du blond, laissant Tenten et Hinata se réveiller au hurlement

Tenten et Hinata : Qu'est ce que Naruto à encore foutu ?

Naruto sautait de toit en toit, le plus vite possible pour ne pas que Neji, qui courait après lui, le rattrape.

Neji : Bordel Naruto, tu m'emmerde, on peut pas être sérieux avec toi

Naruto : Cause toujours tu m'intéresse

Naruto évita Kiba qui était paresseusement allongé sur son toit et Neji fit de même pour ne pas écraser le seul pisteur un peu valable du village. Quand Naruto arriva en vue de la maison de Sasuke et qu'il vit son ami étendu sur la terrasse il lui cria.

Naruto : Sasuke, bouge de là et dit à Shino de pas sortir sinon c'est pas moi qui vais le tuer en passant, c'est Neji.

Sasuke : Ok. ( à Shino) : Reste à l'intérieur le temps que Neji passe, ça va pas tarder.

Sasuke venait de finir sa phrase quand le hyuuga atterrissait en face de lui et repartait aussi vite.

Shino : jpeux te poser une question ?

Sasuke : ouais

Shino : t'a vraiment été amoureux de ce soleil plus en vie que la vie elle-même et de cet iceberg sur pattes qui est pas mal reconnaissons-le.

Sasuke : Hum, oui, et c'est vrai, Neji est hyper craquant quand il est énervé, à moitié à poil et les cheveux détachés, idem pour Naruto.

Shino : Hum, je me demande pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des équipiers pas normaux moi, quand on voit Hinata et Kiba maintenant, ils ont mal tournés

Sasuke( sourire moqueur) : autant que toi, qui aurait imaginer que tu deviendrais mon équipier, et ami de surcroît, enfin, Neji et Naruto sont quand même les deux gars les plus sexy du village.

Shino : mouais.

Naruto courait toujours, poursuivi par Neji, la montagne aux Hokages était visible, et le bâtiment de l'administration aussi, Naruto se rua à l'intérieur, renversant Kotetsu et Izumo au passage, ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever que Neji passait en courant lui aussi, cette fois Izumo eu le temps de sauter dans les bras de Kotetsu pour ne pas une fois encore se retrouver à terre. Naruto coura jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, il entra, sauta sur Tsunade et cria quand Neji apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

Naruto : Tsunade, sauve-moi du grand méchant Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hyuugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa qui veut me tuerrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tsunade : Naruto, arrange-toi avec ton co-équipier, t'a pas besoin de lui voler je ne sais quoi, et Shizune va te faire la peau si elle te trouve sur mes genoux.

Neji : Merci Tsunade-sama, je vous remercie de lui faire remarquer son imbécillité flagrante.

Naruto :Neji, t'es un salaud

Neji : Jt'aime aussi

Shizune : Naruto, tu n'as même pas 30 secondes pour quitter les genoux de Tsunade

Naruto ( sautant bas des genoux de Tsunade et se retrouvant derrière Neji en moins de deux secondes) : Shizune adorée, comment va tu ?

Shizune : tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la gueule.

Neji : Shizune, j'aimerais que tu ne l'amoche pas de trop, j'ai un ou deux comptes à régler avec lui.

Naruto : espérons que quelqu'un d'autre ne veuille pas me tuer.

Izumo et Kotetsu : NEJI, NARUTO

Neji et Naruto : Et merdeeee, bon, on reviendra plus tard.

D'un même geste, Naruto et Neji sautèrent par la fenêtre quand Kotetsu arrivait, Izumo sur les bras.

Tsunade : je me demande si vous êtes pas aussi gamins qu'eux deux parfois, faut pas faire peur au gosses non plus

Kotetsu : ils ont respectivement 16 et 17 ans, on peut bien s'amuser un peu nan ?

Izumo : faut dire, ce sont même nos supérieurs en grade, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux Juunins, alors que nous ne sommes que des chuunins, larbins de l'hokage.

Tsunade : tout à fait, enfin, ils en dépassent beaucoup, je me demande encore pourquoi ils ont pas passés les examens pour devenir anbu pour Neji et ninja d'élite pour Naruto.

Kotetsu : Naruto ??? ninja d'élite ??? en quoi ??? vous m'expliquer, parce que je suis plus là.

Tsunade : en résumé, il à créé différents sceaux très puissants, et des contres sceaux.

Kotetsu : rien de bien difficile, avec beaucoup d'étude et de la volonté on y arrive.

Tsunade : Il sait contrer le sceau de l'oiseau en cage

Kotetsu : KWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? personne n'a trouver comment faire.

Tsunade : Et bien Naruto, si, il est venu me montrer ses plans, ses schémas et m'a fait un exposé sur tous ça, son contre-sceau est tout à fait valable, et risque de bien réussir, même moi, je n'étais jamais arrivé à une technique aussi poussée, car il n'y a aucune faille dans son projet.

Shizune : Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Naruto deviendrai un des ninja les plus puissants du village.

Tsunade : Certes.

Kotetsu, sous le choc de la révélation avait laissé tomber Izumo, qui se releva en se massant le dos, ils sortirent tous les deux, quand Kotetsu passa à proximité d'un mur, Izumo l'y colla et lui donna un long baiser, profitant de la surprise de sa victime pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Kotetsu qui ne repoussa en rien l'intrusion.

Shizune et Tsunade, étaient penchées par la porte du bureau et observaient les deux chuunins. Shikamaru qui passait par-là, siffla en passant à coté des deux tourtereaux. En entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade, il fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant Shizune et Tsunade entrain de se tordre de rire sur le canapé.

Neji et Naruto étaient toujours entrain de courir, quand la maison de Naruto fut en vue, celui-ci se rua par la fenêtre ouverte, mais n'eut pas le temps de la fermer que Neji était déjà rentré. Neji attrapa un élastique sur la table de nuit de Naruto et s'assit sur le lit.

Neji : Naruto, je peux te demander un service ?

Naruto : Bien sur.

Neji : enlève moi le sceau maintenant, tant qu'on est chez toi, je veux savoir si mon équipier est le meilleur ninja du village.

Naruto : n'exagère pas quand même , mais si tu le veux vraiment, je te l'enlève maintenant, allez viens.

Naruto entreprit de s'attacher les cheveux avec le ruban qu'il avait subtilisé à Neji un peu plus tôt, puis il quitta la pièce suivi de Neji, et se rendit dans la pièce à coté de sa chambre, la pièce n'était éclairé que par quelques bougies par-ci par-là, Neji s'étonna de voir l'ordre du lieu. Des étagères s'étalait sur les murs, remplies de livres et de parchemins, il y avait un bureau où s'entassait des tas de parchemins, et il y avait un sofa au milieu de la pièce, Naruto invita Neji à s'y asseoir.

Naruto : bon Neji, deux petites choses, quand je t'aurais retiré le sceau, tu sera plongé dans un sommeil récupérateur, je t'explique en vitesse, puisque le sceau affecte directement ton cerveau, il faudra un peu de temps pour que tu te remette, donc je te plongerais dans un sommeil récupérateur, pour ton propre bien.

Neji : ok, une chose, ne dit rien à Hinata et Tenten, et je te demanderai de rester avec moi pendant que je dort, sauf pour allez prévenir Tsunade si il y a réussite ou échec.

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas, je bougerais pas.

Neji : merci.

Naruto attrapa un livre ainsi qu'un parchemin, Neji se coucha sur le sofa et se détendit.

Naruto : ha oui, une dernière chose, je t'emprunte les facultés du byakugan jusqu'à ton réveil

Neji : pour voir si il n'y à pas de lésions intérieures ?

Naruto : Tout juste.

Naruto relu une dernière fois le parchemin, s'accroupi à coté du sofa, composa quelques signes et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neji. Une spirale apparu à l'endroit ou Naruto venait de poser sa main. Naruto attrapa son livre, relu encore un fois le passage qui l'intéressait, puis il recomposa quelques signes et murmura : Le sceau de l'oiseau libéré. Neji sourit en entendant le nom du sceau, puis il s'endormit profondément. Naruto utilisa le byakugan emprunté et vérifia que tout fonctionnait bien dans le cerveau de Neji . Quand il fut assuré que tout allait bien, il attrapa une couverture dans une armoire basse et en recouvrit Neji. Il quitta la pièce pour se aller voir Tsunade. Quand il arriva à l'entrée du bâtiment de l'administration, il s'effondra, Kotetsu qui était occupé dans le hall l'aperçut, et couru le rattraper avant qu'il ne percute le sol, il l'emmena dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Kotetsu : Tsunade-sama, on à un problème

Tsunade : lequel ?

Kotetsu : Naruto vient de s'évanouir dans l'entrée, je l'ai amené.

Tsunade : Merci Kotetsu, dépose le sur le canapé je m'en occupe

Kotetsu déposa Naruto dans le canapé, et il s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et Tsunade lui fit avaler une boisson à base de plante.

Naruto : j'ai réussi, je l'ai fait ... et j'en suis tomber dans les pommes.

Tsunade : Tu as réussi quoi ?

Naruto : le sceau d'emprunt de technique et le contre-sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

Tsunade prit Naruto dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

Tsunade : tu as réussi, c'est merveilleux, et pour les deux sceaux en plus, Naruto, tu est vraiment formidable.

Naruto : Merci, Neji n'a aucune séquelle et son cerveau aura le temps de se remettre, je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil réparateur pour au moins trois jours.

Tsunade : Naruto, je t'offre un ramen puis on va chez toi, juste pour que je vérifie l'état de Neji, par simple mesure de précaution.

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds et entraîna Tsunade avec lui. Quand ils furent devant l'échoppe au ramen, Ils commandèrent deux bols et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Quand ils eurent finis, ils partirent chez Naruto. En arrivant, Tsunade s'étonna de la propreté et du rangement de l'appartement. Ils allèrent tout de suite dans le bureau de Naruto, où Neji dormait paisiblement. Tsunade l'examina rapidement, ne trouvant rien d'inquiétant, elle laissa Naruto et lui dit qu'elle repasserai le lendemain. Quand Tsunade fut partie, Naruto alla dans sa chambre, ferma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux puis il ressortit pour retourner dans son bureau. Il transporta Neji dans son lit et le recouvra. Quand il eut fini d'installer Neji, il dénoua ses cheveux et s'installa de l'autre coté du lit. Il fut surpris de sentir Neji se recroquevillé dans son dos, mais il ne bougea pas, Appréciant plus que tous la chaleur, il s'endormit profondément lui aussi.

**Même moment, chez Sasuke**

Kiba : Hihi, j'ai gagné, Sasuke, vire ton t-shirt

Shino : Kiba, je sais pas comment tu fait, c'est la 4eme partie que tu gagne, on à peine réussi à te faire enlever ta veste, alors que sasuke à déjà enlever ses deux pulls et son t-shirt et moi ma veste, qui c'est qui t'a appris à joué ?

Sasuke enleva son t-shirt en grognant mille injures contre sa malchance.

Kiba : C'est Kurenai, un jour qu'on était aller prendre un verre pour discuter, on s'emmerdait, elle m'a appris à joué, c'est tout.

Sasuke (grognant) : T'a vachement bien appris à jouer.

Kiba : soit pas mauvais perdant, je t'ai pas obliger à jouer non plus

Sasuke : ouais, j'aurais jamais du déménager pour venir habiter à coté de chez toi

Shino : par contre là, t'a pas eu le choix, sinon, je me serait personnellement charger de te faire sortir de ton ancienne propriété.

Kiba : c'est vrai quoi, depuis que Naruto t'avais ramené, tu sortais plus, à peine si tu t'entraînais, donc, fallait bien te faire changer d'air.

Sasuke : ouais, bon, on continue la partie ?

Kiba : Quand tu veux.

Shino : Mais quand même, Sasuke, t'es nul, même Naruto et Neji jouent mieux.

Un kunai alla se planter dans le mur ou était appuyé Shino, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Kiba : bon, on continue, ou je me charge de vous mettre à poil sans s'occuper du jeu.

Shino et Sasuke : Hnn.

(1)Dem' : Les cheveux lui arrive dans le bas du dos pas plus bas.

Neji : en 4 ans on aurait pu se poser des questions

Dem' : notre cher Naruto se charge de couper tes cheveux quand ça descends trop bas.

Naruto : ...

(2)Dem' enfin une qui s'amuse pas à faire des déclarations toute en longueur

Tenten : (entrain de câliner Hinata) : c'est la simplicité qui marche le mieux.

(3) Naruto et Dem'(en cœur) : Faute avoué à moitié pardonnée

Neji : ça me rassure, jvous jure

Valaaaaaaaaaa, premier chapitre bouclé, pas frapper moi, moi être jeune fikeuse, moi encore beaucoup d'idées débiles et perverses à exploités.

Sinon ben heu, pour me faire parvenir votre avis, les reviews, mon adresse e-mail, mon msn, et tous ça, sont à votre disposition.

Bibiiiiiiiii à tous ceux qui ont lu, et merci au futurs revieweurs.


	3. doux réveil et douches froides

Titre : De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Dem'

Rating : pg13 ( à cause des mots assez grossiers)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Neji : Dem' Relâche moi

Dem' : Pas tant que tu voudras pas m'appartenir

Neji : Monde cruel TT

Note : je suis en aucun cas responsable de ce que je fais subir à mes persos( nan, vous avez pas le droit de me tuer parce que je viole les bishos) , menaces de morts et tentatives d'assassinats sont autorisées

Note2 : cela ce passe 4 ans après Orochimaru ( que Naruto a tué et il a aussi détruit oto no kuni et massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvait là), et chaque perso à son propre appart

Note3 : les pensées sont entre ' ', les paroles... si vous les voyez pas, je vous conseille d'aller voir un médecin )

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, sans que personne ne se soucie de l'absence de Naruto et de Neji. Tsunade passa voir si Neji allait bien une fois par jour, mais ne resta jamais fort longtemps, car Naruto dormait toujours. Naruto ne se réveilla pas une fois pendant les trois jours, récupérant de ses efforts et de sa mission, quand il se réveilla au bout des trois jours, il découvrit que Neji était dans ses bras, comme un petit chaton endormi, pendant son sommeil, Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait refermé ses bras sur Neji, et que celui-ci était étroitement serré contre lui. Il rougit légèrement, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller Neji.

Neji se réveilla environ une heure après Naruto, qui dans un demi-sommeil, jouait distraitement avec les longs cheveux de son équipier. Neji se mit à sourire comme un imbécile en découvrant sa position, et rougit comme une pivoine quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Neji : T'as bien dormi ?

Naruto : tu peux pas imaginé, je me suis pas réveillé une seule fois sur les trois jours.

Neji : Merci Naruto

Naruto : Je t'en prie, je te devais bien ça.

Neji : j'ai la preuve d'une chose.

Naruto :laquelle ?

Neji : j'ai le ninja le plus puissant du village comme co-équipier

Naruto : Neji, tu sais que t'es adorable quand tu rougis

Neji : ouais, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer...Ha voui, désolé de t'avoir pris comme oreiller

Naruto : pas grave, mais si tu pouvais lâcher mon t-shirt, je pourrais peut-être aller préparer le p'tit dej'

Neji lâcha le t-shirt de Naruto et rougit encore plus. Quand Naruto se leva, Neji voulu le suivre, mais il se retrouva ligoter dans l'édredon.

Naruto : Pas bouger, pour une fois que tu peux te reposer, profites-en.

Neji : pas besoin de me ligoter, j'ai pas récupérer mes réflexes, c'est pas égal.

Naruto : tais-toi

Naruto alla dans la cuisine, il prépara des tartines grillées, deux jus d'oranges, et deux tasses de café, il disposa tout cela sur un plateau et retourna dans la chambre.

Il déposa les deux plateaux sur sa table de nuit le temps de libérer Neji, puis il reprit les plateaux, en déposa un sur les genoux du libéré, puis il se remit sous la couette avant de commencer à manger.

Neji : je viens d'apprendre que tu savais cuisiner.

Naruto : faut bien se démerder, Iruka allait pas s'occuper de moi éternellement, et j'allais pas manger des ramens matin-midi et soir, donc, je me suis décidé, et puis, mange et tais-toi.

Neji savoura son premier petit-déjeuner au calme depuis deux mois.

Quand Ils eurent finis, Naruto ramassa les plateaux, alla les remettre dans la cuisine, et couru pour ne pas rester trop longtemps hors de son lit.

Naruto : brrrrrrr, fait froid, on est en fin d'été et il fait froid

Neji : Naruto, nous étions en fin d'été il y a trois jours certes, mais ça fait deux jours(1) qu'on est en automne, donc, c'est toi qui a froid, parce que le temps qui change du jour au lendemain, connais pas moi ça.

Neji s'aventura hors du lit, avança de quelques mètres, puis fit un saut pour retourner sous les couvertures.

Naruto : c'est moi qui a froid, hein voui tonton Neji.

Neji : va te faire foutre

Naruto : hum, Sasuke est surement entrain de faire un strip-poker avec Kiba et Shino, donc, j'saurais pas.

Naruto se prit un poing dans la figure, qui l'envoya valser hors du lit.

Naruto : Espère d'enfoiré, tu vas voir.

Neji : mais oui, j'ai peur je suis mort de trouille... haaaaa, qu'est ce que tu fous ???

Naruto avait attraper Neji par le pied et le tirait à travers l'appartement. Naruto traîna Neji jusqu'à la salle de bain, où Naruto ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et mit la tête de Neji en dessous.

Naruto : tu disais quoi mon cher ?

Neji : c'est froidddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Naruto regarda Neji d'un air sadique, il continua de maintenir la tête de Neji sous le robinet, en même temps qu'il allumait la douche, faisant couler de l'eau très froide. Naruto tira Neji de sous le robinet, et essaya de le mettre dans la douche, mais Neji se tenait à la paroi, et il envoya Naruto sous le jet glacé et referma la porte de la douche avant de s'appuyer dessus.

Neji : Vengeance, on ne m'est pas un chaton sous l'eau froide

Naruto : je te hais, laisse moi sortir de la, sinon je te jure que je te fait subir milles et unes tortures.

Neji : si tu veux, en fait, c'est pas trop froid.

Neji s'en alla en courant, laissant sortir de sous la douche un Naruto furieux et gelé, Naruto ferma l'eau avant de courir après Neji qui ouvrait la porte de la terrasse et s'enfuyait à travers Konoha. Neji partait vers le bâtiment de l'administration, Naruto à sa poursuite. Ils croisèrent Shino et Sasuke, qui s'écroulèrent de rire en voyant Naruto, en short et en t-shirt, trempé jusqu'au os et Neji, pas dans un meilleur état que Naruto(2). Ils arrivèrent à l'administration, Neji évita Kakashi qui était appuyer au mur dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Tsunade. Naruto salua Kakashi en passant, mais il ne vit pas Iruka qui arrivait dans le sens inverse, Il le percuta et les envoya se prendre le mur. Kakashi vint les aider à se relever, et Naruto repartit en courant sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Kakashi : Impossible ces gosses, t'a vu passer Neji ?

Iruka : ouais, il rigolait comme un malade, me demande pas pourquoi, mais si on allait voir, avant que Naruto ne tue Neji ou que Tsunade les tues tous les deux.

Kakashi : bonne idée, pour une fois que nous avons deux bons éléments, faut préserver.

Iruka et Kakashi se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade, où il découvrirent un spectacle pour le moins à mourir de rire.

Tsunade tenait Naruto et Neji par le col, les empêchant de se taper dessus, Iruka et Kakashi entrèrent dans le bureau pour l'aider, Iruka retint Neji et Kakashi retint Naruto.

Tsunade : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, vous en avez pas marre d'essayer de vous tuer tous les deux jours.

Neji et Naruto : Pas moi qui ait commencé.

Iruka : commencez par vous calmer on verra bien après.

Kakashi : et on aimerait bien savoir ce que vous foutez en short et en t-shirt, à pied nus, les cheveux détachés, et complètement mouillés.

Deux éternuements sonore lui répondit, Tsunade soupira devant ses deux meilleurs jounins, elle vira le t-shirt de Neji et Naruto, et leurs jeta deux draps chacun, avant d'aller trifouiller dans une armoire de son bureau avant d'en sortir deux grosses couvertures, qu'elle leur envoya.

Tsunade : je me demande comment le meilleur jounin au combat et le meilleur jounin en médecine, diplomatie et enleveur de sceaux, font pour être aussi gamins.

Kakashi : C'est à ce poser des questions.

Iruka : Les génies sont souvent très gamins, et le reste longtemps, même quand il ont 30 ans

Tsunade : hum, certes, bon, Neji, ya quoi qui c'est passé.

Neji(entrain de se sécher les cheveux) : Ben heu, j'ai emmerder Naruto, il m'a tirer jusque la salle de bain, ou je me suis fait foutre la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, puis il à voulu me mettre sous la douche d'eau froide, et je l'ai enfermé dans la douche avant qu'il ne m'y fasse rentrer, je l'ai laissé mariner 2 minutes avant de me tirer avant de me faire tuer

Naruto (venait de terminer de se sécher et s'enroulait dans la couverture) : Pour une fois que j'ai pas commencer.

Neji : nan, mais moi j'ai pas essayer de te geler

Naruto : NAN, tu m'a foutu sous la douche, c'est pareil.

Neji : Elle était réservée à qui la douche en théorie ?

Naruto : t'avais pas besoin de me ...

Tsunade : STOP

Naruto et Neji s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Tsunade, qui avait l'air extrêmement calme, trop calme, Neji et Naruto se rapprochèrent comme il en avait l'habitude en cas de danger.

Tsunade : Bon, vous deux, vous vous calmez, vous arrêtez de vous engueuler, sinon je me charge personnellement de vous faire avoir une voix si perçante que vous n'oserez plus parler. Et maintenant, j'ai deux de mes meilleurs ninjas qui sont malades, mais j'ai fait quoi au ciel.

Iruka : ils sont pas malades, juste enrhumés, mais c'est sur que de se balader à pied nus en pleine rue au début du mois d'octobre, c'est pas très malin.

Kakashi : bon, on vous ramène.

Tsunade : attendez deux secondes, Kakashi, Iruka, vous trouver rien de changez chez Neji ?

Kakashi : Heu, les cheveux plus longs ?

Iruka : Tatouage dans le bas du dos ?

Tsunade : encore une fois

Iruka et Kakashi ouvrirent des yeux comme des assiettes en remarquant.

Kakashi et Iruka : Le sceau maudit !!!!

Tsunade : vous en à fallu du temps, et je vous laisse deviner qui lui à enlever.

Iruka : Hyuuga-sama ?

Kakashi : toi ?

Tsunade : z'êtes vraiment cons

Kakashi : Jiraya ?

Iruka : Hinata ?

Tsunade : Non, Jiraya à pas les connaissances et Hinata est médecin, rien d'autre, bon, vous êtes vraiment pas doués, c'est Naruto.

Iruka : Naruto ???

Kakashi : Naruto !!!

Naruto : ben quoi, un futur hokage doit un peu savoir faire de tout

Iruka : Naruto, aucun hokage n'a été capable d'enlever le sceau, même Yondaime-sama n'a jamais réussi.

Kakashi : Naruto, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu avais progressé autant.

Naruto : j'ai pas eu le temps je suis continuellement en mission depuis deux ans, donc, et quand je revenais, vous étiez aucun des deux la, j'y peux rien moi.

Tsunade : Naruto n'a pas fait que d'enlever le sceau, il a aussi créé un sceau d'emprunt de technique.

Kakashi : quels techniques ?

Naruto : Les techniques héréditaires

Iruka : Bon, Tsunade, ont ramènes Naruto et Neji chez eux, et on vous emprunte les couvertures.

Tsunade : faites donc.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se demande ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, Naruto se retrouva dans les bras de Kakashi et Neji dans ceux d'Iruka. Après avoir saluer Tsunade, Kakashi et Iruka sortirent du bureau et repartirent vers l'appartement de Naruto. Kakashi voulu défoncer la porte, quand Iruka et Naruto lui firent remarquer que la porte de la terrasse était ouverte. Ils entrèrent et déposèrent Neji et Naruto dans le canapé. Naruto échappa au bras de Kakashi et parti dans sa chambre.

Neji : un de vous deux ne voudrais pas fermer la fenêtre ? Parce que j'ai froid moi!

Kakashi ferma la porte-fenêtre, pendant qu'Iruka partait faire du thé. Naruto revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon et d'un long t-shirt, avec dans les mains, un pantalon, un t-shirt, une brosse à cheveux, divers rubans et élastiques, et un drap.

Naruto : ( jetant le t-shirt et le pantalon à Neji) Neji, va te changer dans la pièce à coté.

Neji ne posa pas de question, il attrapa les vêtements que Naruto venait de lui envoyer et partit se changer. Naruto s'assit dans le canapé et entreprit de se brosser les cheveux avant de tenter de se faire une tresse dans ses longs cheveux.

Kakashi : Naruto, aurait tu besoin d'aide par hasard ?

Naruto : pas de refus.

Kakashi alla s'asseoir derrière Naruto, et tressa ses cheveux en une longue natte attaché par un ruban noir. Iruka revint avec 4 tasses de thé qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Neji revint, tout habillé, Naruto s'assit sur le dossier du canapé, et Neji s'assit et Naruto entreprit de coiffer les cheveux noirs qui filait entre ses doigts, pendant que le propriétaire des cheveux sirotait avec délice le thé.

Iruka : T'es vraiment incroyable Naruto, depuis combien de temps es tu devenu un ninja médical ?

Naruto : ça fait 4 ans

Kakashi : c'est qui qui t'as appris ?

Naruto : c'est Kabuto, c'est le seul que j'avais laisser en vie pour être exacte.

Iruka : et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu l'as pas tuer comme le reste des personnes présentes à Oto ce jour là ?

Naruto : Parce que c'est le seul qui était digne de confiance à Oto, et maintenant, je sais qu'il est reparti sur la bonne voie, la preuve, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un et il habite à Suna maintenant, enfin, ça fait 4 ans.

Neji : dans ce cas, je crois savoir qui s'est charger de le remettre sur la bonne voie.

Naruto et Neji sourirent du même sourire sadique, pendant qu'ils pensaient à ce pauvre Kabuto.

Iruka : Bon, ok, ça va, mais pour les sceaux ? cela fait combien de temps que tu les maîtrise, et surtout combien de temps que tu travaille sur le contre-sceau de l'oiseau en cage ?

Naruto : ben, cela fait 4ans que j'ai appris à les maîtriser, donc, voilà 4 ans que j'étudie et que je travaille la dessus.

Kakashi : et on à rien remarquer, et ben, on est pas doués.

Neji et Naruto : C'est pas nouveau

Iruka : c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux

Naruto : que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois

Iruka : c'est pour cela que je suis devenu prof

Neji : T'étais pas comme ça à l'académie, t'étais pire.

Neji évita un shuriken que Iruka venait juste de laisser partir en jouant avec.

Naruto : Neji, Arrête de bouger, j'ai presque fini

Neji : C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Iruka qui essaye de me tuer

Naruto : Rien à foutre, tu le tuera quand j'aurais fini

Neji : GRR

Naruto lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête, Neji n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il s'effondra sur Kakashi, des petites étoiles parcourant ses yeux.

Iruka : Naruto, rassure moi, tu ne lui fait pas des coups pareils tout le temps ?

Naruto : Non, habituellement, c'est pire, ou alors c'est lui qui me fait subir.

Neji : Bordel Naruto, tu fais chier, j'en ai marre de voir des petites étoiles

Naruto : habituellement, tu me balance des glaçons à la gueule, donc, subis et tais-toi, et rassied-toi que je termine.

Neji se rassit convenablement, et attendit patiemment que Naruto ait fini, tout en continuant de siroter son thé.

Kakashi et Iruka se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant une certaine engueulade. Neji et Naruto relevèrent la tête, et les regardèrent avec un regard amusé et indifférent.

Neji : Naruto, tu crois que c'est leurs imbécillité permanente ou le début de la folie ?

Naruto : je pense que c'est les deux.

Naruto eut juste le temps de basculer en arrière, attrapant Neji au passage, pour ne pas se prendre un nombre incalculables de kunais et de shurikens.

Neji : pas mal le contrôle du chakra Naruto, même ma tasse de thé à pas bouger

Naruto : (la tête en bas, coller au canapé) Merci, bon, j'ai fini tes cheveux, tu pourrais te bouger, que je puisse descendre.

Neji recula, Naruto se décolla du canapé et se rattrapa avant de s'étaler à terre.

Naruto : je savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait porter autant d'armes que Tenten.

Neji : mais Tenten n'a jamais essayer de nous crucifier dans un canapé.

Naruto se leva et éclata de rire en voyant ses deux anciens professeurs, ils avaient l'air d'avoir avalé un œuf.

Naruto : je vous impressionne tant que ça ?

Iruka : Non, mais j'ai l'impression que y en à deux qui vont souffrir.

Neji et Naruto se regardèrent, et décidèrent de faire un retraite stratégique qui fut couper par Kakashi.

Kakashi : Bon, Iruka, si on donnait un bain aux gamins ?

Iruka : bonne idée

Neji et Naruto essayèrent de partir en courant, mais Iruka avait attrapé Neji et Kakashi avait attrapé Naruto, nos deux co-équipiers était à présent traînés dans l'appartement, par deux senseis qui arborait un sourire sadique. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Neji et Naruto furent ligotés et jetés sous une douche bien froide. Naruto déversait un chapelet d'injures pendant que Neji maudissait Iruka et Kakashi.

Iruka : Chacun son tour de souffrir.

Kakashi : c'est pas trop froid les gars ?

Neji : Z'êtes pas dignes d'être des professeur

Naruto : comment osez vous faire ça à deux de vos anciens élèves.

Iruka et Kakashi : Vengeance de ce que vous nous avez fait enduré pendant vos études.

Naruto et Neji : c'est pas justeeeeeeeeeeeee, on ira le dire à Tsunade

Iruka : pas de problème, Kakashi, va un peu voir si y a pas des glaçons dans le surgélateur

Kakashi : J'y vais de ce pas

Naruto : Nan, ça va, on ira pas voir Tsunade

Iruka : bah, c'est pas grave, Kakashi, les glaçons

Kakashi tendit un seau rempli de glaçons à Iruka, qui le prit et le renversa sur les deux suppliciés

Neji : c'est inhumain, et les glaçons, ce sont mes armes de prédilection

Naruto : c'est vrai, j'aurais jamais du vous offrir de cadeaux pour vos anniversaires respectifs, j'ai débourser une fortune, et c'est comme cela qu'on me remercie.

Iruka : un cadeau ne rachète pas plus de 10 ans de torture.

Kakashi coupa l'eau, trouvant que Neji et Naruto était assez trempés comme ça, il les détachas, et les laissa déverser des flots d'injures.

Iruka : Kakashi, si on allait voir si on à pas besoin de nous à l'administration ???

Kakashi : (qui venait de voir le regard de Naruto et Neji) idée judicieuse

Iruka et Kakashi partirent en courant avant que Naruto n'ait la bonne idée des les refroidir. Naruto se dirigea en pestant vers une petite armoire duquel il sortit deux énormes drap de bain et deux plus petits.

Naruto : bon, on va faire simple, tu va rechercher des fringues chez toi, et tu reviens ici. On à pas encore fait le rapport de la mission à Tsunade, on en profitera.

Neji : Ok, j'arrive.

Neji partit en courant, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que Naruto débarrassait la table du salon. Naruto s'était changer, il portait maintenant un très long t-shirt et un pantalon, ses cheveux était retenus par un élastique en une queue basse. Neji partit se changer dans la salle de bain, il retourna dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, entrain de se sécher les cheveux, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Naruto, mais il entendit un cri provenant du bureau et se dépêcha de se rendre dans cette pièce. En entrant dans le bureau, il découvrit Naruto sous une montagne de parchemins, boites, pots, livres, kunais, shurikens et autres.

Neji : Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu fait ?

Naruto : je cherchais quelque chose et j'ai ouvert l'armoire qui fallait pas

Neji aida son équipier à se relever, Naruto attrapa plusieurs rouleaux pour écrire le rapport qui allait être long à rédiger.

Neji s'installa dans le canapé et attendit Naruto qui était partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Naruto revint dans le salon, chargé de deux gros édredons et d'un énorme livre, Il déposa un édredon sur Neji et lui donna le livre, avant de déposer son édredon à coté de Neji et de repartir dans la cuisine.

Naruto : (depuis la cuisine) Des ramens au poulet ça te va ?

Neji : tout à fait

Naruto arriva avec deux bols fumant dans les mains, il en donna un à Neji et lui donna une paire de baguette, avant de s'asseoir à coté de Neji et de commencer à dévorer ses ramens, en s'étant préalablement réfugié sous son édredon.

Naruto : d'ici un mois, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on aie de la neige.

Neji : c'est vrai que l'année passée, on en à eu à la fin du mois d'octobre.

Naruto : et le pire c'est qu'on avait passé noël sous la neige, je me rappellerais toujours ta tête le jour de noël de l'année passée.

Neji : ben, le coup que tu m'as fais, de te rappliquer avec un sapin, et un cadeau alors qu'on était en pleine mission.

Naruto : faut pas oublier l'essentiel Nej'

Neji : oui mais quand même, enfin, ça m'avait fait très plaisir que tu m'offre un cadeau.

Naruto : Hnn, bon, je vais quand même faire ce foutu rapport, tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, tu sera capable d'aller remettre ton bol.

Neji acquiesça, le nez plonger dans son bol, Naruto alla ranger son bol, puis se plongea dans la passionnante écriture du rapport, qui promettait de durer longtemps.

Même instant, quelques maisons plus loin 

Kakashi : Rhaaaaa, mais c'est pas possible, je vais me sentir en infériorité bientôt.

Jiraya : C'est pas toi qui voit ton élève devenir plus puissant que toi

Kakashi : Ben justement Si, Naruto à été mon élève autant que le tien.

Iruka : Vous allez vous calmez tous les deux, soyez plutôt content pour Naruto, de l'éternel dernier, il est devenu un des ninja, si pas le ninja le plus polyvalent du village.

Kakashi et Jiraya : Mais on à plus rien à lui enseigner maintenant qu'il nous a dépassés

Iruka : Comme si cela allait vous manquer

Kakashi et Jiraya : ben oui ça va nous manquerrrrrrrrrrrrr

Iruka : vous êtes désespérant.

Kakashi : ...

Jiraya :...

Iruka : reprenez vous bon sang, Naruto est plus un môme, il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Jiraya : Justement...

Kakashi : C'est ça qui est...

Iruka : Déprimant...

Kakashi : t'es pire que nous, tu fais la morale et puis tu déprime plus que nous

Jiraya : Faut se dire que c'est bien pour notre petit poussin

Iruka : Qui à quitté le nid

Kakashi : Trop tôt.(3)

Iruka : Bon, faut pas se laisser allez, Jiraya, on va faire un tour du coté des bains publics ?

Kakashi : Iruka, je te connaissais pas comme ça.

Iruka : Jsuis comme ça quand je déprime

Jiraya : allez Iruka, on y va.

Kakashi : Bon, moi je vais voir Sasuke.

Kakashi passa par la fenêtre, laissant Jiraya et Iruka à leur déprime. Il sauta sur le toit de la maison voisine, et alla jusque la maison de Sasuke, il descendit sur la terre ferme, et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Il poussa légèrement la porte pour voir si elle était ouverte, puis il se faufila à l'intérieur en refermant la porte sans bruit. Kakashi monta à l'étage, il trouva Sasuke dans sa chambre, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant la cascade qu coulait dans la forêt d'un regard vide. Kakashi s'approcha et appuya ses bras sur les épaules de Sasuke. Sasuke s'avança pour laisser Kakashi s'asseoir derrière lui, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Kakashi.

Sasuke : Il me manque(4)

Kakashi : Je sais, et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir le remplacer.

Sasuke : Tu n'y es pour rien, personne ne le remplacera jamais.

Kakashi : ( essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Sasuke) Je sais

Sasuke : Je supporte plus, j'aimerais tellement qu'il me prenne encore dans ses bras, au moins une fois.

Kakashi : Chutt , arrête de te faire du mal pour rien

Sasuke laissa couler ses larmes, ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps. Kakashi regardais son ancien élève, rongé par ses larmes depuis tant d'années, il resserra son étreinte sur Sasuke et observa lui aussi la cascade. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, Kakashi se rendit compte que Sasuke s'était endormi, il le prit dans ses bras, puis le déposa sur le lit et le recouvrit avant de partir.

Même moment, chez Naruto 

Naruto : Et encore un rouleau en plus, donc, cela fait 12 rouleaux.

Neji : t'es courageux d'écrire tout ça, par contre, ton bouquin, il est vachement intéressant.

Naruto :je l'ai trouvé chez Kakashi, il me l'a refilé

Neji : Le Katana à travers les âges, j'adore Kakashi de posséder des livres pareils

Naruto : Bon, j'aimerais quand même boucler cette imbécillité de rapport avant 3h du matin.

Neji : il n'est que 22h30, tu à le temps, à compter que tu es dessus depuis à peu près 13h30 et qu'il te reste entre 3 et 6 rouleau à écrire, grouille toi sinon t'auras pas fini.

Naruto : je sais

Neji replongea dans la lecture de son livre et Naruto recommença à écrire ses interminables rouleaux pour son rapport.

**6 heures plus tard, chez Naruto**

Neji s'étira après s'être réveillé, il déposa son livre sur la table basse, puis il regarda Naruto, qui était encore entrain d'écrire.

Neji : tu m'avais promis d'arrêter à 3h, Naruto.

Naruto : je sais, mais il me restait plus beaucoup à écrire donc, j'ai continué, et là, je viens de terminer.

Naruto se leva, attrapa le ruban posé sur la télé, puis il entreprit d'attacher les 18 rouleaux ensembles. Quand il eut fini, il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, puis, sans prévenir, il prit Neji dans ses bras, et alla dans sa chambre.

Naruto : Au pieu, je vais pas réussir à me lever moi demain.

Neji : t'a l'intention d'aller donner ton rapport à quelle heure ?

Naruto : quand je me lèverais, mais je doit m'entraîner, donc, je doit pas me lever trop tard.

Neji : ouais, bon, maintenant, dors.

Naruto lâcha Neji sur le lit et se mit en dessous des couvertures à coté de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto dormait, Neji alla éteindre les lampes et retourna se coucher, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

(1)Donc, on est le 23 septembre

(2)Dem' : bave haaa, que c'est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Neji : un cas désespéré

(3)Dem' j'ai pas résisté, je suis repartie dans un trip

Iruka : on vois ça.

Kakashi : complètement barge

(4)Sasuke : OO

Kakashi :OO

Dem':...

Voila, j'ai fini mon two eme chapitre, puisque je mets les deux premiers chapitres d'un coup, les réponses au reviews, ce sera dans le chapitre 3


	4. Tatouages et entrainement

Titre : De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Dem'

Rating : Pg-13

Disclaimer : Dem' : Neji m'appartientttttttttttttt

Le chat passe à ce moment là, et appuie sur la touche « Delete »

Dem' : NANNNN ( chat qui se prend le mur) Il a supprimé le mail De Masashi Kishimoto

Neji : (va soigner le chat) Merci le chat, je t'aime le chat

Dem' : bon, je pense que vous avez compris, rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic

----------

Réponse au reviews :

Tamyl sikao : Tes compliments sont venus à bout de ma pâleur de neige. Contente que tout cela te plaise, et je jure que je vais essayer de réduire le nombre de fautes. Et encore merci pour tous tes compliments et tes remarques, cela m'aide beaucoup à avancer.

tanita-gnd : Hihi, attends la suite, tu verras que notre grand ténébreux national ne pleure pas son ange blond. Sinon, merci d'aimer mon humour

Recif : Pour être exacte, ils sont pas encore ensembles, les deux N. Mais sinon, pour la longueur des chapitres, ils devaient être deux fois plus longs ;;. Pour Hinata et Tenten, c'est parce que, pour les besoins du scénario, je voyais pas avec qui les mettre d'autres(Tenten avec Gai et Hinata avec Jiraya, ça va pas du tout). Et pour notre petit Sasuke, on en saura plus sur ce qui le rend si triste dans les prochains chapitres, mais ce n'est pas Naruto qui le rend comme ça.

Ten-shi : Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère que tu aimeras autant que le début

Yamimilliechan : Merci bcp, cela me fait très plaisir

Yunapix : L'originalité est souvent de mise avec moi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est toujours sur des bases d'idées farfelues, et voici la suite.

Niano : Nia-channnnnnn, merci d'avoir laissé une review, jt'adore ptite sœur

----------

Naruto se réveilla tôt, très tôt, il regarda son réveil.

Naruto : ( pense ) 6H00, bon, j'arriverai plus à dormir, autant me lever.

Naruto se leva, puis remonta les couvertures sur Neji qui dormait encore, puis il sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre le chauffage, il se dévêtit et rentra dans une douche bouillante. Il en sortit une dizaine de minute plus tard, dégoulinant de partout. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Quand ses cheveux furent à peu près secs, il s'essuya et enfila un short noir et un t-shirt filet de la même couleur. Il alluma une bougie dans le salon, puis il sortit de chez lui. Il alla à la boulangerie ou il acheta une dizaine de croissants. Il retourna chez lui, alla dans la cuisine et disposa deux croissants sur une assiette et écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de Neji :

« Neji, je suis parti faire un tour, bon appétit, j'espère que cela te plaira ».

Naruto jeta un regard septique à son sachet de croissants. Il attrapa le rapport qu'il fourra dans un sac et repartit en direction de la boulangerie. Quand il poussa la porte de la boulangerie, un grand sourire illumine son visage.

Naruto : M'Dame, pourriez pas me mettre une trentaine de croissant, siouplait ?

Boulangère : Bien sur Naruto.

Naruto ressortit de la boulangerie, chargé de 4 sacs contenant chacun 10 croissants. Il se dirigea vers le quartier général des Anbus, totalement désert à cette heure ci. Il déposa toutes ses victuailles dans la salle de repos, prépara du thé et du café, et partit chercher les invités au petit déjeuner. Il partit chercher Kotetsu et Izumo. Il les trouva dans la bibliothèque de Tsunade.

Naruto : Vous venez manger un croissant ?

Izumo : pas le temps

Kotetsu : on à pas fini

Naruto : Les gars, Il est 6h30 du matin, vous rangez depuis qu'elle heure ?

Izumo : on à commencer à 22h

Naruto : Bien ce que je disais.

Naruto les empoigna par le col et les traîna jusqu'à la salle de repos dans Anbus, il ressortit, descendit aux salles d'entraînement pour allez chercher les autres.

Naruto : (hurlement) Les gars, y a des croissants et du café.

Naruto remonta dans la salle de repos, ouvrit une des armoires au-dessus de l'évier, en sortit une énorme pile d'assiette qu'il déposa sur le frigo avant de s'asseoir à coté de la pile d'assiette.

Kotetsu : Naruto, tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu.

Naruto : pas du tout et tenez

Il tendit deux assiettes à Izumo, où reposaient trois croissants.

Naruto : c'est question que vous récupériez un peu plus que les autres nouilles.

Izumo : merci, extrêmement gentil de ta part

Naruto : Oubliez pas le café ou le thé, me rappelle plus de vos goûts.

Izumo donna les assiettes à Kotetsu et servit deux tasses de café, il reprit une assiette des mains de son mamour et lui donna une tasse avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Ino : Qui sont mignons

Shikamaru : Vouiiiiii

Naruto : Depuis quand tu gagatise sur les homos Shika ?

Shikamaru : Depuis que je suis avec Ino surement.

Kiba : On peut rentrer, on a faim nous.

Shikamaru et Ino firent un vol plané et atterrirent dans le canapé à coté du frigo. Naruto leurs fit passer deux assiettes avec un croissant dessus et une tasse de thé à chacun.

Iruka : Naruto, t'es adorable quand tu nous fais des trucs pareils

Naruto : arrête de me lancer des fleurs, tu va m'assommer.

Kurenai : Bordel, laissé passer ceux qui ont faim.

Naruto : En file, pas de bousculade, et vous laissé passer Kurenai d'abord

Kurenai s'avança fièrement vers le trône de Naruto, Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Iruka, qui comprit sa pensée, il s'approcha de Kurenai, et tira d'un coup sec la carpette sur laquelle elle marchait, Kurenai glissa et s'étala royalement au pied de Naruto.

Naruto : Kurenai-chan, désirez-vous du café ou du thé ?

Kurenai : Du café et un croissant seront suffisant.

Kakashi et Iruka : (mort de rire) Naruto-sama et Kurenai-chan, mouarf.

Sasuke : Ca va aller vous deux, pourquoi ne pas vous aussi honorer Naruto-Sama

Kakashi : N 'y pense même pas

Iruka : T'a pas intérêt.

Kiba et Sasuke : mais bien sur.

Iruka et Kakashi se retrouvèrent agenouillés devant Naruto, Kiba sur le dos d'Iruka et Sasuke sur celui de Kakashi.

Kiba : Naruto, pourrais tu me faire quatre assiettes avec deux croissants sur chacune, et deux tasses de thé et de café.

Naruto lui donna les assiettes et donna les tasses à Sasuke, il dut s'empêcher de tomber du frigo quand il vit Kakashi et Iruka rampé sous Sasuke et Kiba, qui parlait comme si de rien était.

Kakashi : J'aurais jamais du t'offrir le paradis du batifolage pour tes 17ans, Sasuke

Sasuke : Mais si, mais si, juste que Kurenai ne vous avais rien fait.

Iruka : c'est Naruto qui a eu l'idée

Kiba : on n'en doute pas, mais fallait pas le faire.

Kiba et Sasuke se levèrent, sur le dos de leur monture respective, et descendirent pour s'asseoir dans un canapé à coté de Kurenai. Kiba tendit les deux cafés et deux des assiettes aux deux senseis passablement souffrant du dos.

Sasuke : (en tirant la langue) Bonne app'

Iruka et Kakashi : Grrr

Naruto : bon, au suivant, Iruka, Kakashi, asseyez vous et plus bouger.

Asuma était écroulé de rire, il arriva tout de même à allez chercher ses trois croissants et sa tasse de thé, il s'appuya sur le mur à coté de la porte.

Naruto : (envoie un sac en papier à Chouji) Chouji, Attrape ça.

Chouji : (qui réceptionne et ouvre le sachet(grand sourire heureux)) Merci Naruto, tu pense vraiment à tout.

Naruto : j'allai pas oublier cela, surtout que je sais que tu adore. Shino ?

Shino : Moui ?

Naruto : crêpes ?

Shino : Vouiiiiiiiii

Kurenai : Naruto, t'es désespérant, comment tu fais pour savoir que Shino adore les crêpes et Chouji, les croissants à la confiture de myrtilles, alors que même moi et Asuma on le savait même pas, même s'ils ont été nos élèves pendants plus de 6 ans ?

Naruto : ( passe l'assiette de crêpes à Shino) Question d'habitude, je recueille les infos dans les conversations qui n'ont aucun rapport avec cela, et je déduis, c'est tout.

Kotetsu et Izumo : Ce mec est incroyablement désespérant

Shino et Chouji : Incroyablement génial oui

Iruka et Kakashi : Normal, ce fut notre élève

Naruto : C'est pas grâce à vous.

Shizune : Et moi, j'ai droit à mes croissants ?

Naruto : Ben voui

Kiba: Tous aux abris, ça va tourner à la bataille de croissants

Naruto et Shizune : on gaspille pas de la bonne nourriture, nous.

Sasuke : Et mes 4 boites de sucres, c'est pas de la bonne nourriture

Shizune : Pas la même chose, on avait pas de katana ce jour là.

Naruto : Donc, Shizune, tu à choisi l'arme, et bien allons-y.

Naruto sauta bas du frigo, enleva son t-shirt, qu'il fourra dans son sac. Il attrapa le katana d'Ino pendant que Shizune dégainait le sien.

Naruto : Ino, je te le ramène d'ici peu de temps.

Ino : Ok

Naruto sortit de la pièce, et un long combat au sabre s'engagea entre lui et Shizune, mais revenons dans la pièce.

Kurenai : qu'est ce qu'il l'est bien foutu OO

Kiba et Sasuke : Rien à redire

Shikamaru : Ino, arrête de baver sur moi et redresse-toi, tu va tomber

Ino : Il est beauuuuuuuuuu, pourquoi les membres des anbus sont pas tous comme ça.

Iruka : Aucune idée

Kakashi : …Whaou

Asuma : Résumons l'idée générale, Naruto est sexy

Shino et Chouji : Et il fait merveilleusement bien la cuisine.

Kurenai : Parfait à marier, vous savez pas s'il à quelqu'un en vue ?

Kiba : (infligeant une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Kurenai) T'as pas honte ? Pauvre Asuma, J'irai le consoler à ta place

Asuma : Sniff

Kurenai : ho ça va, si on peut plus rigoler

Kakashi : Nan, y a trop de célibataires dans la pièce.

Sasuke : (regard blasé) Pourquoi Naruto ne s'est pas révélé plus tôt TT

Ino : Sasuke, au moins t'es populaire, Naruto l'était pas du tout.

Naruto rentra dans la pièce à ce moment là, plusieurs coupures lui lacérant le dos. Il s'approcha d'Ino et lui rendit son katana.

Naruto : Merci Ino

Iruka : Naruto, t'es sur que ça va ?

Naruto : Bien sur, Shizune est plus à plaindre que moi.

Shizune : Naruto, t'es qu'un enfoiré, chaque fois tu me tue mes fringues.

Naruto : Je t'offrirais une nouvelle robe pour Noël

Shizune entra dans la pièce, tenant les lambeaux de son kimono, elle ouvrit une armoire, attrapa les vêtements qui étaient dedans, ressortit et rentra quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un uniforme des anbus.

Naruto : Tu vois, cela te va très bien

Shizune : Aggrave pas ton cas.

Naruto zyeuta l'horloge qui était au-dessus de la porte et pâlit dangereusement.

Naruto : Bordel de merde, je vais être en retard et Neji va me tuerrrrrrrr

Sasuke : On commence à être habitué.

Naruto : Pas drôle, j'ai un rapport à rendre, un déjeuner à partager et un entraînement à commencer.

Iruka : combien de rouleaux le rapport ?

Naruto : 18

Kakashi : t'a dormi combien de temps?

Naruto : 2h au maximum.

Kiba : t'es cinglé

Naruto : Non, j'aime mon travail, bon à plus tard.

Il attrapa son sac, le sachet de croissant restant et partit en courant.

Tous : Comment il fait ?

**10 minutes plus tard, La cuisine de l'appartement de Tsunade**

Naruto s'affairait autour de la théière, il était entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner de l'hokage et le sien par la même occasion. Quand le thé fut prêt, il servit deux tasses et choppa le sachet de croissant avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Tsunade. En entrant dans la chambre, il se dit une fois de plus que Tsunade était une très belle femme, il déposa les deux tasses et le sachet de croissant sur la table de nuit, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à la place de Shizune et chatouilla Tsunade avec une des mèches de cheveux de la femme.

Naruto : Tsuna-nee-chan, l'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Tsunade : Hnn sort sa tête du coussin est qu'elle heure ?

Naruto : 8 h du mat'

Tsunade : Tu à de la chance que je t'adore sinon je t'aurais déjà désintégré

Naruto : Mais voui, bon, j'ai ramené croissants et préparer thé, on mange puis on se met au boulot, ça te convient ?

Tsunade : voui, mais t'es vraiment le seul à sortir l'hokage du pieu et en plus de lui apporter le petit déjeuner.

Naruto : JE suis aussi le seul à considérer l'hokage comme une grande sœur plutôt que comme la cheftaine du village.

Tsunade : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'à part toi et Neji, y en à pas beaucoup d'autres.

Naruto : certes, enfin, le rapport il comporte 18 rouleaux complets.

Tsunade : QUO… Se fait fourrer un croissant dans la bouche Narufoooo, laiche moi parber.

Naruto : Avale d'abord et puis tu continueras.

Tsunade : attrapa la tasse de thé pour aider le croissant à passer 18 rouleaux ??? T'a dormi combien de temps toi cette nuit ?

Naruto : 2h au grand maximum, sans compter le temps avant de m'endormir, parce que Neji il est pas encombrant, mais hein, on est pas tout petit quand même.

Tsunade : T'es barge, et Neji t'avait demandé de stopper à qu'elle heure ?

Naruto : 3h, mais c'est moi qui avais fixé la limite, mais il m'a enguirlander pour être rester une heure de plus.

Tsunade : Neji est raisonnable, lui

Naruto : J'aime mon travail, et je mets tout en œuvre pour faire comme j'aime

Tsunade : Bah, si ça te plait de dormir 2h par nuit, de te faire engueuler par ton co-équipier et ce en période de vacances, tu me décourage totalement Naruto.

Naruto : c'est pour ça que j'existe

Tsunade : Je vois ça, mais… attrape les épaules de Naruto et le fait tourner pour voir son dos Mais t'es con d'enlever ton t-shirt quand Shizune choisi le katana.

Naruto : mais c'est rien, rien de bien grave, j'vais pas mourir pour quelques petites coupures.

Tsunade : Inconscient, ce ne serai pas Shizune, tu ne saurais peut être plus bouger à l'heure qu'il est, et de plus, Shizune enduit ses armes avec du sérum paralysant. Baka

Tsunade lâcha Naruto, se leva et ouvrit une petite porte, elle-même situé dans sa penderie. Elle en retira deux bouteilles et quelques compresses avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Naruto : Mais Tsuna-nee-chan…

Tsunade: Pas de mais, laisse toi soigner au lieu de jouer aux durs.

Naruto : … t'es pire qu'Iruka

Tsunade : désinfecte les plaies et les recouvre de baume cicatrisant Mais non, Iruka est bien plus protecteur que moi, même avec les plus vieux que lui, Kakashi connaît ça, je te l'assure, bien que Iruka aie 1 an de moins que Kakashi.

Naruto : Je sais, mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, tu m'as jamais engueuler quand je buvais du saké en ta présence, par contre Iruka, la bouteille dans un périmètre de 2 mètres sous mes mains, j'ai droit à sermons et engueulades et même les kunais parfois quand j'essaye de piquer le verre de Kakashi.

Tsunade : il a pas envie que son petit frère touche à un si vil liquide que le saké

Naruto : c'est pas juste, c'est délicieux le saké, et tu te rappelle la loi dont je t'avais parlée ?

Tsunade : regarde les plaies sur le dos de Naruto se refermer Oui, elle est appliquée à partir du 10 octobre.

Naruto : se retourne brusquement et saute au cou de Tsunade Merci Tsuna, je t'adore, tu peux pas savoir, et le jour de mon anniversaire, merci.

Tsunade : eh frangin, calme-toi, c'est juste que c'est le jour qui me paraît le plus approprié pour cela et puis bon, c'était trop vieux jeu cette loi.

Naruto : Merci, merci, bon, on se met au boulot ?

Tsunade : Tu m'emmerde à changer de sujet aussi vite, aller, donne-moi ton rapport et pense à déjeuner.

Naruto se leva, choppa son sac à dos et le posa devant Tsunade, il attrapa un croissant et sa tasse de thé.

Naruto : bon amusement, c'est moi qui aie tout rédigé.

Tsunade : les rouleaux, je suppose, que se sont les plus grands qui sont fournis

Naruto : ouais tire la langue si je prends des petits, il m'en faut beaucoup plus, et c'est plus facile à transporté quand il y en a moins.

Tsunade : J'ose même pas imaginer ce que se serait si c'était des plus petits.

Naruto mangea 2 croissants tout en buvant son thé pendant que Tsunade commença la lecture du rapport. Quand il eut fini de manger, il alla remettre sa tasse et les croissants dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il s'affala sur le lit et observa Tsunade qui lisait le rapport.

Tsunade : Naruto, fout toi dans le pieu et pionce, tu fais pitié comme ça.

Naruto : se traîne jusqu'en dessous de l'édredon je t'aime aussi Tsuna-chan, et merci.

Tsunade : recouvre Naruto Hnn

Naruto s'endormit rapidement, laissant Tsunade à la lecture du rapport. Quand elle fut sur que Naruto dormait, elle l'observa.

Tsunade : pense c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien, j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Elle reprit la lecture du rapport, laissant dormir Naruto.

**Même instant, Salle d'entraînement n°1, quartier général des anbus**

Kiba : Il a changé Naruto

Iruka : Oui, le changement à été fulgurant, je pensais pas qu'il changerait autant en 4 ans

Sasuke : c'est sur que pour être fulgurant, c'est fulgurant, en pensant que ça faisait deux ans que je l'avais plus vu, ça ma presque fait un choc.

Kakashi : vraiment, j'aurais pas imaginé qu'il devienne aussi fort, il a réussi la ou Yondaime-sensei a échoué.

Sasuke : ben, pas que ça, quand on voit l'ahuri que c'était, et maintenant, je suis persuadé que c'est le futur hokage

Kiba : ça me fera mal de l'appeler Hokage-sama

Iruka : Naruto est pas comme ça, et de toute façon, z'aller pas croire que Tsunade va laisser sa place, Naruto à encore au moins 20 ans devant lui.

Kakashi et Sasuke : Si on l'a pas tuer d'ici là.

Iruka : hnn, z'êtes pas possible vous deux

Iruka s'assit contre le mur, vite imité par Kiba, Kakashi continuait de s'acharner sur un mannequin à coup de sabre, Sasuke, quant à lui, était en face d'Iruka, sa main gauche posé sur son épaule droite, en jouant et ponctuant ses paroles avec le kunai qui était dans sa main droite.

Kiba : Kakashi, en quoi Naruto à dépassé le quatrième ?

Kakashi : Tu le verras bien assez tôt, t'inquiète-toi pas

Sasuke : Kakashi, tu fais chier avec tes mystères

Kakashi : je t'aime aussi Sasuke

Iruka : désespérant

Kiba : fait avancer Iruka, s'assied derrière lui et lui masse le dos Certes, certes

Iruka : Hnn

Kakashi : Sasu-chan ?

Sasuke : Va te faire foutre

Kakashi : grands nyeux suppliants Sasu-chan, sois sympa

Sasuke : Non

Kakashi : Nyeuxdelabradorabandonnésurl'autoroute no jutsu SASU-CHANNEUUHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke : envois son kunai dans le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kiba, qui à pas bouger Qu'est-ce tu peux être chiant parfois.

Kakashi : grand sourire Mais voui va s'asseoir pas loin de Kiba et Iruka

Sasuke : va s'asseoir et commence à masser de dos de Kakashi Et Galère, tu voudrais pas aller demander à Naruto ? l'est plus doué que moi

Kakashi : mais oui, mais oui

Iruka : à moitié endormi Kakashi à pas encore grillé les dernières neurones qu'il lui reste, il est pas suicidaire au point d'aller déranger Tsunade et Naruto qui déjeune ensemble.

Kiba : Surtout que Naruto doit être entrain de dormir, il déteste qu'on le réveille en sursaut ou pour une connerie, enfin, à part Tsunade, Iruka, Neji et Sasuke, je pense que tous les autres on droit à un aller simple pour la clinique.

Sasuke : concentrature extrême sur ce qu'il fait T'as oublié Hinata et Tenten, parce que, c'est quand même les deux seules filles qui ont le droit de rentrer dans l'appartement de Naruto.

Iruka : L'est très dangereux au réveil, surtout quand il revient de mission.

Kakashi : savoure le massage Voui, c'est tous qui passe sous sa main qu'il envois après la tête des âmes généreuses qui vienne le faire lever.

Sasuke : Même la collection des paradis du batifolage ?

Iruka et Kakashi : VI TT.

Sasuke : Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il avait envie de dormir.

Kiba : Mais vous êtes des pervers finis

Sasuke et Kakashi : Oui

Iruka : Mais non, et puis, tu dis rien, que je sache, quand on regarde certains films

Kiba : rougit Gnagnagna, et rien demander à toi

Sasuke : Mouarf, Mais Naruto, il à quand même le paradis du batifolage en avant-première

Iruka : Jiraya adore son élève.

Kakashi : Naruto ne les a pas en avant-première, il est a en même temps que nous, juste que Jiraya lui parle de ce qu'il écrit

Sasuke : Un truc qui m'étonne, Neji a pas subit l'influence de Naruto

Kiba : Le seul mec convenable de la bande

Iruka : Bah, Naruto a influencé sur autre chose.

Kakashi : Naruto est un socialiseur ambulant, il est terrible même.

Sasuke : J'en témoigne pousse sur un point sensible du dos de Kakashi et fait grogner celui-ci T'ai pas fait mal ?

Kakashi : Grrrr

Sasuke : Ca réponds à ma question

Iruka et Kiba : hi hi hi

Sasuke et Kakashi : Quoi Encore les deux gloussantes ?

Iruka et Kiba : Vous vous ressemblez trop comme ça

Sasuke : …

Kakashi : …

Même moment chez Naruto 

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux et vint chatouiller le visage de l'endormi. Neji ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant les alentours et cherchant une présence si connue, mais pourtant absente. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Neji : Parie combien qu'il est parti rendre le rapport. jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil 8h30… Il m'énerve, il m'a pas réveillé.

Il se leva, refit le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir enfiler un short noir et un débardeur. Il brossa ses cheveux et les attacha avec un élastique en une queue haute. Il alla éteindre la bougie qui finissait de se consumer dans le salon et entra dans la cuisine. Quand il vit le croissant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce sourire s'agrandit quand il lu le mot. Il quitta l'appartement après avoir mangé son petit-déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers le quartier général des anbus et alla tout de suite au couloir des salles d'entraînements. Il avisa le tableau des répartitions et réservations et se dirigea vers la salle n°1. Quand il entra dans la salle, il du se retenir à l'encadrement. Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux aurait pu être tragique si les acteurs n'était pas entrain de rire comme des malades. Kakashi était entrain d'éviter les coups de katana d'un Sasuke enragé, avec Kiba et Iruka qui était entrain de se rouler par terre de rire. Neji sauta par-dessus Kakashi et stoppa le katana avec ses mains.

Neji : Stop, on se calme, on s'assied et on bouge plus.

Sasuke : Salut Neji, comment tu va ? Ho, c'est vrai, oui je vais bien merci

Neji : ouais bon, salut.

Sasuke et Kakashi allèrent s'asseoir contre le mur, non sans se taper dessus au passage.

Kiba : s'approche de Neji et inspecte pour voir s'il y a des changements Hum, jvois pas ce qui à changer.

Sasuke : se relève, choppe Neji et commence à frotter son front assez vigoureusement L'est efficace ce maquillage, Neji tu me donneras la marque ?

Neji : Achhh, mais Arrête, ça fait mal.

Sasuke : Ben quoi, tu m'excuse, mais la, tu te balade sans ton bandeau frontal ni même ton bandage…

Kiba : Alors…

Neji : Nani ?

Sasuke et Kiba : Le sceau maudit

Iruka et Kakashi : se tiennent l'un à l'autre pour pas tomber Mouarf, Hahaha, hihihi

Neji : Ben, c'est Naruto qui me l'a enlevé.

Sasuke : tombe à la renverse Il a réussi, combien d'autres surprise que je me prépare une chambre à l'hôpital.

Iruka : larmes aux yeux hihihi, Neji, viens un peu ici

Neji : s'approche d'Iruka Oui ?

Iruka : choppe Neji et soulève son t-shirt C'est beau, en quel honneur ?

Kakashi : jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Iruka pas mal, t'as du goût Nej'

Neji : j'ai perdu un pari contre Naruto…

Kiba et Sasuke : On peut savoir de quoi vous parler voient Neji de face, ne savent pas ce que Iruka et Kakashi font

Neji : Mon tatouage

Iruka : moufhhh, Sasuke, t'es pas léger

Sasuke : appuyé sur Iruka Pas mal, c'est le plus beau de la bande

Neji : Qui en à fait ?

Kiba : Neji, t'es maso, tu quitte une marque indélébile pour en ravoir une autre, t'es dingue

Neji : Je pouvais pas savoir que Naruto oserai allez se faire tatouer

Sasuke : Donc, en comptant toi et Naruto en plus, ben, y a Hinata et moi, et Ino à le tatouage des anbus.

Neji : bande de masos, j'imagine même pas ce qu'Hinata à fait.

Kiba : un dragon qui s'étends sur presque tout son dos.

Sasuke : Très réussi aussi.

Iruka : Bon, Neji, t'étais pas venu pour cela je suppose

Neji : J'avais juste envie de m'entraîner un peu

Sasuke : choppe Neji et l'emmène à l'autre bout de la salle Bonne idée, on s'y met ?

Neji :Ben si tu veux

Un combat tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple s'engagea, après quelques coups réciproques et insultes bien senties, Sasuke mit un coup douloureux dans le ventre de Neji qui se plia en deux.

Sasuke : j'adore la petite spirale dans ton tatouage.

Neji : … a ?

Sasuke : il n'est pas visible pour un œil non-entraîné, le contraire de moi.

Neji : pique un fard Tu lui en parle pas ?

Sasuke : Je sais pas, peut être, pourquoi pas

Neji : J't'en supplie Sasuke, lui dit pas …

Sasuke : j'avais pas l'intention de lui dire, sincèrement Neji, jsuis pas aussi méchant qu'on le crois

Neji : On va faire un tour ?

Sasuke : Ouais

Sasuke et Neji se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Sasuke attrapa son sac et s'en alla avec Neji.

Kiba : en pensant que c'est à cause de ce mec que j'ai viré ma cuti

Kakashi : Lequel des deux ?

Kiba : t'a besoin d'un dessin ?

Kakashi : hé hé, bon, voyons les choses en face, je sais pas qui est encore hétéro dans le village, cela devient un espèce en voie de disparition.

Kiba : Bah, les mecs sont beaucoup plus attirants que les filles.

Iruka : Hum, les filles se trouvent très bien entre elles, c'est pas un problème

Kiba : C'est un fait

Kakashi : Pov' nous quand même

Kiba : Nan, moi jsuis pas d'accord

Iruka : Au moins un qui s'accommode de sa situation

Kiba : murmure pas le choix.

Dem :Voilà, ai réussi à finir ce chapitre

Neji : On en a souffert

Sasuke : Je confirme

Iruka : Aidez nous, enfermez la

Dem : baffe collective aux trois puis câline Mais voui, mais voui.

Vala, et pis, la suite au prochaine épisode


	5. Nettoyage et Examen

Titre : De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Demonia ou Demi-chan

Rating : Pg-13

Disclaimer : Jsuis vraiment obligée de… _choppe la feuille qui lui passe sous le nez_

Yattaaaaaaaa, Kishimoto me lègue tous les droits d'aut… _katon qui passe et crame le papier_ SASUKEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke : _entrain de lire le paradis du batifolage_ j'y suis pour rien

Dem : NARUTOOOOO

Naruto : _ fait une partie de Go avec Shikamaru _ j'ai rien fais

Dem : KAKASHIIIIIII

Kakashi : _ boit une tasse de thé_ t'en prends pas à moi

Dem : NEKOOOOOOOOO

Neko : Miaouuuuuuu _BAFFF, MAQUE, SBAM_

Iruka : _rattrape le chat_ pauv' bête soigne le chat

Dem : Ce chat me haït et les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT

**Petite Note : J'ai refais différemment la mise en page, j'espère que ce sera plus lisible comme ceci.**

* * *

Tatoo Neji: http/membres.lycos.fr/alohatattoo/basdedosfichiers/Bas20de20dos20tribal20+20rose20bleue.jpg 

Tatoo Hina :  
http/membres.lycos.fr/alohatattoo/dragonsfichiers/dos20dragon20chinois20200220a.jpg

Tatoo Naruto :  
http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>la foret, au pied de la cascade :

Neji : _assis en tailleur, à quelques centimètres du sol_ Sasuke, à ma place, tu ferrais quoi ?

Sasuke : _entrain de se battre contre un ennemi invisible sur l'eau_ Je serais à ta place, je me casserais pas la tête au point de me la fracasser et je laisserais faire les choses…

Neji : rho, la bonne âme, c'est vraiment toi qui voulait tuer ton frère il y a peu de temps encore ?

Sasuke : Oui, J'ai juste décider de vivre la vie au jour le jour, Itachi finira bien par mourir de vieillesse, à moins qu'il n'ai violer Orochimaru pour connaître le jutsu d'immortalité…

Neji: _ s'étale à terre en rigolant_ J'ai compris pourquoi ton frère garde ses cheveux longs et attachés bien serrés…

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que t'a encore trouver comme connerie ?

Neji : c'est pour tenir la peau de son visage tendue, parce que quand il relâche ses cheveux y a tout qui tombe et il est tout ridé, Mouarfffff

Sasuke : _relâche sa concentration et tombe dans l'eau_ NEJIIIIIIII _sort de l'eau, attrape Neji et lui fout la tête dans le lac jusque la taille_ Tu parle de mon frère là je te signale _sort Neji de l'eau_

Neji : Pour un qui déteste son frère… _enlève son t-shirt_

Sasuke : j'ai jamais réussi à lui en vouloir, c'est plutôt pour conserver les apparences… Je voulais peut-être être comme lui après tout…

Neji : Hn, peut être, moi, j'ai grandi sans exemple, à part un homme que je haïssais, et que je déteste toujours, mais pas pour la même raison…

Sasuke : _s'assied au bord de l'eau, ses pieds trempant dans l'eau_ C'est mon grand frère, j'ai toujours pris exemple sur lui, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui en vouloir de ce qu'il à fait, à la place de ça, j'ai envie de le revoir, de pouvoir faire comme avant.

Neji : _va s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke et le prends par l'épaule_ T'inquiète, un jour tu le reverras, je suis sur qu'au fond de lui il te déteste pas comme il te le fait croire…

Sasuke : _pose sa tête sur les genoux de Neji et regarde le ciel_ Merci Neji

Neji : shh, de rien… _joue dans les cheveux de Sasuke_

Sasuke : Dis Neji, pourquoi tu détestais Hinata avant ?

Neji : Je sais pas… Elle fait partie de la branche principale, mais je la voyais plus comme celle à cause de qui j'avais la marque et pour qui mon père était mort…

Sasuke : Je comprends… _donne un coup de coude à Neji_ t'aurais au moins pu ne pas te renfermer comme une moule sur le doigt d'un gros curieux…

Neji : hé hé, ce qui est fait est fait Sasuke, mais t'étais pas mieux que moi…

Sasuke : gneuh…

Neji : l'erreur est humaine… tout comme la faiblesse…

Sasuke : alors je suis faible, l'amour est une faiblesse de l'esprit _grand sourire_

Neji : ouais, on peut dire ça _sourit aussi_

Sasuke : Dis, tu as prévu quelque chose pour son anniversaire ?

Neji : non, pas vraiment et toi ?

Sasuke : non, mais ça ce peut que ça change _grand sourire_

Neji : je déteste quand tu souris comme ça, c'est que tu à une mauvaise idée derrière la tête…

Sasuke : moi ? Jamais, tu m'connais, plus innocent que moi, y a pas…

Neji : _envoie Sasuke balader dans l'eau_ Naruto aussi est pur et innocent, c'est pour cela que c'est le digne élève de Jiraya, comme toi tu es le digne élève de Kakashi.

Sasuke : _remonte à la surface_ beuh, toi, on peux dire que t'es aussi débile que Gaï…

Neji : Mais je t'emmerde, et puis, depuis le temps que c'est plus mon prof… et Puis, je préfère encore avoir Gaï comme prof que Anko ou Ibiki, parce que, par expérience, ils sont dangereux…

Sasuke : _sort de l'eau_ c'est compréhensible _frissonne_ et putain… Vais me chopper la crève moi

Neji : on est deux… bon, on rentre ?

Sasuke : ouais _attrape Neji par l'épaule et s'en va vers le village_

**Chez la viei.. Heu Tsunade**

Tsunade s'étira après avoir fini de lire le rapport que Naruto lui avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt, elle observa le jeune homme endormi à côté d'elle.

Tsunade : _pense_ Inépuisable ce gosse… même en vacances faut qu'il fasse des rapports presque aussi long que les lois du «Comment être un bon hokage», ça me désespère, enfin, il fait du bon boulot…

Sur ses pensées, elle rangea le rapport, se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle fit du thé et attendit que l'eau soit chaude. Au moment où elle allait se verser la tasse tant attendue, On toqua à sa porte. Elle manqua de verser le thé à coté de la tasse sous le coup de l'énervement, elle posa la théière et se dirigea vers la porte.

Tsunade : _ouvre en grand la porte_ OUI ? C'est pour quoi ?

Iruka : Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade : Tiens Iruka, tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Iruka : heu… Vi

Tsunade : Alors reste pas planté comme un con avec un balai dans le cul devant la porte et entre…

Iruka : _rougit et entre_ heu.. Oui désolé…

Tsunade : _retourne dans la cuisine, sert deux tasses de thé, prends quelque gâteaux dans l'armoire et pose le tout sur un plateau et va dans le salon où Iruka l'attend_ Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène Iruka ?

Iruka : Ben… Je m'inquiète pour Naruto…

Tsunade : Il inquiète tout le monde ma parole… Avant sa dernière mission, Neji, y a 3 jours, Kakashi, hier Sasuke et maintenant toi…

Iruka : Désolé… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se surmène…

Tsunade : mais non, c'est juste un acharné du travail bien fait, t'en fais pas

Iruka : mais quand même… Ce matin, je l'ai engueulé parce qu'il avait presque pas dormi de la nuit… alors qu'il est en vacances… Je comprends pas, j'ai peur qu'il en fasse trop

Tsunade : Iruka, Naruto est un très bon ninja, un peu excessif parfois, mais il fait du très bon travail et il ne se surmène aucunement, sinon, je peux t'assurer que Neji serait déjà ici entrain de me taper sur le système…

Iruka : _sourit_ C'est vrai que Neji est assez attentif… Il est même venu me demander comment on faisait les ramens.

Tsunade : On est donc d'accord sur un point, Naruto ne risque rien avec Neji comme équipier et meilleur ami.

Iruka : certes

Naruto : _entrant dans la pièce, encore à moitié endormi_ Bonjour Iruka, Tsuna-chan, y reste du thé ?

Tsunade : oui Naruto, dans la cuisine, je crois que tu connais encore le chemin…

Naruto : oui merci _se dirige vers la cuisine en s'étirant_

Iruka : Tsunade-sama, c'est bien un Naruto torse nu, à moitié endormi que je viens de voir…

Tsunade : _sourit en dégustant son thé_ lui même…

Iruka : d'accord… _termine son thé_

Naruto : _revient dans la pièce totalement éveillé_ Tsunade, pas que je m'embête, mais j'ai du boulot moi, à la prochaine _va embrasser Tsunade sur la joue et file en courant, remettant ses chaussures à l'entrée_ Byeeeeeee

Tsunade et Iruka : inépuisable…

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Neji : _entrain de bronzer sur la terrasse de chez Hinata et Tenten_ Vive les derniers jours de soleil

Kiba : ouais, bien qu'on a quand même toujours du soleil à Konoha

Neji : certes, en parlant de ça, ils sont où le soleil et la nuit ?

Hinata : _apporte deux tasses de thé_ sont entrain de s'engueuler dans le jardin…

Sasuke : _derrière la maison_ Mais non, c'est pas ça qu'il faut utiliser

Naruto : Mais si, c'est beaucoup plus efficace et c'est bon avec tout

Sasuke : Mais c'est corrosif

Naruto : on t'a pas demandé de te laver avec non plus

Sasuke : bon ça va…

Neji et Kiba : vous parlez de quoi ?

Sasuke et Naruto : savoir si on utilisait de la javel ou de l'ammoniac

Neji : en quel honneur ?

Sasuke : nettoyage d'automne

Kiba : chez qui ?

Naruto : chez vous deux

Neji et Kiba : _ se regardent et retourne sur la terrasse_ on ne lutte pas contre deux fées du logis.

Naruto et Sasuke : On est pas des crasseux nous

Neji : merci, vraiment …

Kiba : z'aller vexer Tenten et Hinata…

Naruto : mais non

Hinata : vous voulez une tasse de thé avant de commencer ?

Naruto et Sasuke : _ arrive en courant sur la terrasse_ vivivi

Hinata : _apporte deux tasses en plus_ voilà

Naruto : 'ci

Sasuke : mici

Neji : vive le calme et la tranquillité

Kiba : Y a que ça de vrai

Naruto : Hinata, elle est où Tenten ?

Hinata : elle est allez dire bonjour à ses parents

Naruto : Hn, Ha vi, jvous avais pas dis, j'ai reçu une lettre de Gaara hier, on est tous invités à passer Noël et nouvel an chez lui…

Sasuke : cool

Neji : Enfin un Noël tranquille en famille

Kiba : Sinon, y t'as donné de ses nouvelles dans sa lettre ?

Naruto : Il va bien, il va bien, on le fait toujours chier pour qu'il soit Kazekage, mais bon , il campe sur ses positions.

Sasuke : Et les deux autres ? Comment vont ils ?

Naruto : Ils vont bien, ils sont aussi harceler par le conseil, mais bon, ils campent aussi sur leurs positions.

Neji : Kankuro, il campe sur autre chose que ses positions _grand sourire_

Naruto : Idiot _boit sa tasse_

Sasuke : et c'est reparti pour une scène de ménage…

Neji et Naruto : saute sur Sasuke Répète si tu l'oses _Neji étrangle Sasuke et Naruto lui à mis son sabre sous la gorge_

Hinata : _s'assied sur les genoux de Kiba_ Les hommes, j'vous jure…

Kiba : Hn… C'est surtout ces trois la

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto : T'as un problème ?

Hinata : Touchez-le vous souffrirez…

Sasuke : terrain dangereux

Naruto : jugé impraticable

Neji : _va se rasseoir_ …

Hinata : _range ses kunais_ C'est mieux

Kiba : t'es terrifiante Hina-chan

Hinata : meuh non, persuasive

Neji : c'est pas la meilleure de sa promotion pour rien, elle est douée et sait se défendre

Sasuke : c'est pas une kunoichi, c'est une Shinobi

Hinata : pas encore à ce point là…

Naruto : en parlant de Kunoichi, je termine ma formation demain

Kiba : Toi ? Kunoichi ? Wah j'me marre _éclate de rire_

Naruto : Un ninja se doit d'être polyvalent, surtout le futur hokage

Neji : _profite du soleil_ on va pouvoir recommencer les missions normales alors ?

Naruto : Vi

Sasuke : et en plus tu fais tes formations pendant tes vacances… T'es barge Naruto

Naruto : Amoureux de mon travail, pas pareil

Neji : rigole Bien sur, bien sur

Sur ce, Sasuke et Naruto terminèrent leurs tasses. Naruto enleva son t-shirt et s'en servit pour attacher ses cheveux. Sasuke enleva aussi son t-shirt mais l'attacha à sa taille. Ils partirent en riant et se mirent au travail. Rien ne leurs échappa : Le sol, les murs, le plafond, la vaisselle, l'intérieur des armoires, le repassage du linge, les fenêtres, vraiment, tout y passa. Pendant ce temps, Neji cogitait, Kiba étudiait et Hinata recopiait un texte en calligraphie ancienne.

Naruto et Sasuke eurent fini tard dans la soirée, ils étaient trempés, normal, à force de se jeter des seaux d'eau dessus, ou de se battre à coup de tuyau d'arrosage. Définitivement, Sasuke et Naruto avaient beau être des juunins, être des presque adultes responsables, ils n'en restaient pas moins d'éternels gamins… Quand ils retournèrent chez Hinata, dans le but de récupérer, pour Naruto, son équipier, pour Sasuke, son compagnon de beuverie, ils découvrirent les deux entrain de roupiller couchés l'un sur l'autre. Ou plus exactement, Neji dormait à plat ventre sur la carpette et Kiba avait la tête appuyée sur le bas du dos de Neji, ce qui rendait la scène assez amusante, vu qu'Hinata les avaient recouverts d'une grosse couverture.

Sasuke : _regarde l 'heure_ 23h, on les laisses dormir ?

Naruto : Ouais, allez viens _tire Sasuke dans la cuisine_

Sasuke : _se laisse tirer par Naruto et entre dans la cuisine_ Hinata, tu devrais aller dormir

Hinata : _devant une tasse de thé_ Mais non, mais non montre deux bols fumants Mangé tant que c'est encore chaud

Naruto : _prends les bols et donne un des deux à Sasuke, ainsi qu'une paire de baguettes_ Merci Hinata _commence à manger_

Sasuke : Merci _mange doucement en soufflant sur son bol_

Hinata : pas fatigués ?

Naruto : bah, quand même en peu

Sasuke : ça peut aller…

Hinata : vous restez ici pour la nuit ou vous ramenez les deux autres chez eux ?

Naruto : ça te gêne pas si on te laisse les deux endormis ?

Hinata : du tout, du tout, vous en faites pas pour ça

Sasuke : d'accord… Bah, on squattera ton canapé

Hinata : Vous savez où sont les coussins et les couvertures, donc, je vais dormir _embrasse Sasuke et Naruto sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine_

Sasuke : bonne nuit choupinette

Naruto : bonne nuit Hina-chan

Hinata : Vous aussi

Hinata partit dans sa chambre. Sasuke se leva pour préparer du thé pendant que Naruto se levait pour aller chercher les couvertures et les oreillers pour Sasuke et lui.

Il prépara le canapé pendant que Sasuke servait les deux tasses de thés et les apportaient dans le salon.

Naruto : _prend la tasse que Sasuke lui te_nd Merci

Sasuke : _s'assied à coté de Naruto_ De rien

Naruto : c'est qu'ils sont adorables comme ça…

Sasuke : Vi, assez quand même

Deux soupirs parfaitement coordonnés suivi d'un bruit d'aspiration de liquide brisèrent le silence qui régnait sur la pièce.

**Le lendemain, 7h du matin **

Les oiseaux chantaient dehors, le soleil illuminait le salon, éclairant les quatre dormeurs. Des cheveux blonds émergeaient d'une couette dans le canapé, faute de voir une tête, enfin bon, quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto rabattit la couverture qui le recouvrait entièrement, découvrant un Sasuke blottit contre lui, un air enfantin sur le visage. Notre grand blond aurait prit le temps d'apprécier cette vision si son regard n'avait pas accroché l'horloge. Un cri d'horreur réveilla les dormeurs peuplant l'appartement.

Naruto : saute _par dessus le canapé et fonce vers la salle de bain_ Suis en retarddddd

Sasuke : Uzumaki, je te hais…

Neji : _ouvre un œil_ Naruto s'est fait violer qu'il à gueuler aussi fort ?

Kiba : _émerge de sous la couverture à terre_ Nan, je crois pas

Naruto : _ revient en courant, à moitié fringué, c'est à dire entrain de remonter son pantalon_ en retard, les filles vont me tuer _fonce dans la cuisine pour faire du thé_

Neji : _se frotte les yeux_ J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il criait pas en silence

Naruto : _en repassant, une tartine en bouche_ parche que tu m'entendrais pas Idiot

Sasuke : _réfléchit_ ha ouais, sa formation, on peux se rendormir _se remballe dans la couette_

Neji : _se lève_ Bon, avant qu'il ne démolisse le reste de la maison… _se dirige vers la salle de bain_

Kiba : _rampe jusqu'au canapé et se glisse sous la couette de Sasuke_ Bonne nuit Sasuke

Sasuke : _pose un bras en travers du ventre de Kiba_ Dors et tais toi

Naruto : _sort de la douche_ merde, vais être en retard…

Neji : _entre dans la salle de bain et referme derrière lui_ Mais non tu seras pas en retard, tu cours vite

Naruto : _fini sa tartine_ Je rigole pas Neji, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'arriver en retard cette fois-ci

Neji : Je sais _attrape Naruto et entreprend de le coiffer_

Naruto : _se brosse les dents_ Nezi, n'a pas le temps

Neji : tais toi un peu, je ne laisse pas sortir mon co-équipier avec une tête aussi ébouriffée

Naruto : si tu le dis _attends que Neji aie fini_

Neji : _tresse rapidement les cheveux de Naruto et fait retomber doucement la natte sur les reins du blond_ Tu vois que tu sera pas en retard, bon, habille toi, vais servir le thé _sort de la salle de bain_.

Naruto : Merci Neji…

Naruto dénicha son sac dans la salle de bain avant d'en sortir ses vêtements. Un pantalon noir, une blouse bleu clair, à longue manche et descendant sur les épaules. Il attache son bandeau autour de sa taille avant de s'occuper des anneaux à ses oreilles. Deux anneaux d'argents à l'oreille droite et le symbole de Konoha à l'oreille gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Satisfait, il sorti de la salle de bain en souriant, très fier de lui, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où Neji l'attendait, une tasse de thé dans les pattes.

Neji : t'es sur que ça ira ?

Naruto : _prend sa tasse_ serais tu stressé pour moi Nej' ?

Neji : c'est pas normal d'après toi ?

Naruto : allez, t'en fais pas Neji, c'est une petite formation, je te rappelle

Neji : c'est pas simple non plus, je sais bien que t'es doué, mais quand même

Naruto : t'en fais toi pas pour moi _termine sa tasse_

Neji : Interdiction de te faire violer, pigé ?

Naruto : _dépose sa tasse dans l'évier et embrasse Neji sur la joue_ Bien sur Neji-chan _sort de la pièce_

Neji :_rougit_ …

Naruto sortit de la maison après avoir enfiler ses chaussures et piquer une cigarette dans la veste de Sasuke. Donc, notre cher futur hokage partait vers l'académie, cigarette aux lèvres, natte lui battant les reins au rythme de ses pas, le tout avec les mains dans les poches. Etant le seul garçon à passer l'examen aujourd'hui, et de surcroît, avec les petites de l'académie, Naruto était aux anges, il adorait vraiment ces gamines.

Il franchit le portail de l'école et s'arrêta quelques instants pour s'étirer. Il avisa un bosquet de rose et en cueilli une. Il repris son chemin vers la cour intérieure ou quelques unes des filles étaient déjà présentes et quelques groupes étaient éparpillés par ci, par là. Il coinça la rose à son bandeau et avança un peu, avant d'entendre un cri et se retourna, rattrapant la jeune fille qui venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille en plaçant ses mains sous les fesses de la fille. Il prit la rose à sa ceinture et la donna à la fille.

Hanabi : Bonjour Mon amour

Naruto : Bonjour toi, ça va ma chérie ?

Hanabi : _sourit_ Magnifique et toi ?

Naruto : Très bien aussi, t'es prête ?

Hanabi : _rigole_ voui, j'ai rangé ma chambre rien que pour toi

Naruto : _avance vers un muret_ j'en suis sure maintenant, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ma chérie

Hanabi : Mais non, mais non, mais t'imagines pas toi ? Si je sortais avec le plus beau mec du village, c'est à dire toi, comment qu'elles râleraient les autres

Naruto : _ s'assied sur le muret_ Ta sœur me ferait la peau, sans parler de ton père.

Hanabi : Depuis le temps que j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que dit mon père

Naruto : Ce n'est pas une raison, t'es trop jeune, t'as douze ans, je vais en avoir dix-sept

Hanabi : J'ai treize ans Naru…

Naruto : aucune importance, trop jeune quand même, et puis, tu trouves pas que tu fais assez de conneries sur moi ?

Hanabi : _s'arrête de faire un suçon à la base du cou de Naruto_ Tu parle de quoi ?

Naruto : De ça _montre le suçon_

Hanabi : Bah, c'est rien ça _continue_

Naruto : _sourit_ t'es jolie aujourd'hui …

Hanabi portait une jupe à bretelles noire qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, une blouse sans manches à col roulé grise et des bottes noires à lacets lui arrivant un peu sous le genoux. Ses cheveux, lui arrivant aux genoux, étaient attachés par un élastique dans le bas du dos. Son bandeau frontal était attaché autour de son cou. A son oreille droite pendait une boucle d'oreille en forme de clé de sol et son oreille gauche portait un petit saphir.

Hanabi : _rougit_ 'rrête de dire des conneries Naru

Naruto : Bah, c'est pas des conneries, t'es toute jolie, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent

Hanabi : Tu trouves ?

Naruto : oui, il surveille l'examen ?

Hanabi : Hn, moui… Enfin, en théorie

Naruto : Je vois _sourit_

: _Arrive derrière Naruto_ Salut Naruto

Hanabi : _ sursaute et fait basculer Naruto et elle en arrière_ haaaa

Naruto : _se plante en arrière, bas du muret_ Aïe

Hanabi : _relève la tête_ Genma-senseï, ça va pas de faire des peurs pareils aux gens ?

Naruto : Bonjour Genma, tu surveilles l'examen ?

Genma : Oui, on est en manque de personnes… Heu, Hanabi… _rougit et détourne le regard_

Hanabi : Heu quoi ? _remarque que sa jupe est remontée et découvre sa culotte_ hooo, pardon _ rougit en se relevant_

Naruto : _se redresse, mais reste assis par terre, à moitié mort de rire_

Hanabi : Bon, moi, je vais retrouver des copines, à bientôt Genma-senseï, à toute Naru-chan _saute par dessus le muret et part en courant_

Naruto : _éclate de rire_

Genma :_s'assied à coté de lui_ Naruto, continue, je te descend à l'examen

Naruto : _arrête de rire_ tu me ferais pas ça quand même ?

Genma : Si, quoique, je serai peut être clément

Naruto : Mais quand même… On pourrait faire un film rien qu'avec vous deux… Chaque fois que vous vous voyez, c'est pareil, Comment vous faites pour les entraînements ?

Genma : Voudrais tu bien ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Naruto : C'est vraiment parce que vous êtes trop aveugles, chaque fois que tu la vois, tu regarde qu'elle et elle se prive pas pour te mater quand elle te voit, Alors merde, saute lui dessus, roule lui une pelle et casez vous ensemble, et pars te réfugier au fin fond du pays des neiges quand Hinata l'apprendra, enfin bon, vous faites de la peine…

Genma : T'ai-je demandé ton avis Gamin ?

Naruto : Non, et C'est pour ça que je te le donne _grand sourire_

Genma : _se lève et attrape Naruto par la tresse_ Allez, l'examen va commencer _traîne Naruto vers l'entrée de la salle d'examen_

Naruto : Genmaaaaaaa, Démon, je te haissss

C'est sous les insultes de Naruto et les rires de Genma que les filles entrèrent dans la salle d'examen pour passer le test pour obtenir leur diplôme de Kunoichi.

* * *

Bon… J'ai HONTE… Neuf mois pour écrire ce foutu chapitre… Non, j'étais pas enceinte, j'ai juste eu un GROS GROS vide d'inspi pendant presque toute l'année, et d'autres petits problèmes… Enfin, vaut mieux tard que jamais, voici ce foutu chapitre 

Avec les réponses au reviews des chapitres précédents, et l'assurance que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, un mois au maximum. Merci à ceux qui liront ce chapitre et encore une fois Pardon…

**Réponses au Reviews :**

Keikoku : Voici la suite, pas trop rapidement, j'avoue… Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié.

bulma44 : Merci à toi et voici la suite, avec pas beaucoup de Yaoi, mais ça viendra

yunapix : Merci Tôa , voici la suite

yaoi-no-ongaeshi :Voici la suite… Bien plus tard… Et pour els couples, tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises

Ten-shi : Juste pour toi, j'ai essayer de trouver des images de tatouage les plus ressemblant à ceux de Neji, Naruto et Hinata, Sinon, pour les couples, c'est secret, à toi de le découvrir, je sais pas s'il y a plus d'action dans celui-ci, mais dans les chapitres à venir, il y en aura.

Voilà, désolée si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, enfin voilà, et bientôt la suite : kissss à tous


	6. Beuveries et conséquences

Titre : De la haine à l'amour

Auteur : Dem'

Rating : T

Disclaimer : bon, bon, bon, Vu que j'en ai marre de me faire cramer les doigts par des adorateurs de chat

Sasuke : Pas touche au chat...

Dem : Nous disions donc… Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas… Encore… Mais le chat est à MOI

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru : NON, C'est le notre tant que tu le martyrise.

Dem : Bon… Les bishos sont pas à moi et le chat n'est PLUS à moi --

**Info: Les actions sont entre ° ° pendant les dialogues**

**Quelques heures après**

Neji marchait de long en large et en travers devant la sortie de la salle d'examen. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 9h55. L'examen se terminait dans 5 minutes, et Neji commençait à stresser pour son co-équipier, pas qu'il doute de ses capacités, mais même les meilleurs ont parfois des trous de mémoires. Cela faisait déjà 55 minutes qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage devant la salle, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était venu si tôt, mais c'était encore pire à la maison. Nous observons donc le phénomène de tornade brune qui va et qui vient sur une ligne horizontale de 10 mètres à grande vitesse. Notre ninja impatient regarda encore une fois sa montre, encore deux minutes, et Naruto sortirait de cette salle. En attendant, Neji continuait d'essayer de battre son record de vitesse en marche à pied sur distance limité.

Naruto sortit donc deux minutes plus tard, ni une, ni deux, Neji se retrouvait à terre sur une étendue d'herbe, un Naruto accroché à son cou, piaillant de joie en serrant dans ses mains un rouleau. Neji passa distraitement ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto et se redressa en position assise. Naruto se calma quelques peu et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Neji, et lâcha son cou, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Neji : Alors ?

Naruto : J'ai reussiiiii

Neji : T'en doutais ?

Naruto : Bah ouais un peu… Disons que c'était pour pas te stresser encore plus que j'avais l'air sure de moi ce matin

Neji : Baka... Enfin le principal est que tu aie réussi °sourit° Félicitations

Naruto : Merciiiii

Neji : Qu'est ce que tu dirais de fêter ça chez moi, au saké et aux ramens ?

Naruto : Ramens... OUI

Neji : Dans ce Cas, je te propose de me Dékoaliser et de te lever

Naruto : °remarque qu'il est collé à Neji° Ha voui... °se lève et tend une main à Neji pour l'aider à se lever°

Neji : °attrape la main de Naruto et se relève° Merci

C'est à ce moment que Neji remarqua que Naruto portait un Kimono, un obi et tout le bordel, et qu'il était même maquillé... Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ses sandales claquaient sur le sol à chaque pas, Neji se surprit à penser que Naruto ferait une parfaite femme d'intérieur, il se donna une grosse baffe mentale, et apparemment, Naruto dut l'entendre, vu qu'il se retourna à ce moment et regarda Neji.

Naruto : Pas un seul commentaire...

Neji : Mais t'es toute jolie Naru-chan

Naruto : NEJIIIII

Neji : Ca va, ça va, disons que c'est pas habituel de te voir en fringues traditionnelles, sans le maquillage, ça t'irai fort bien... Et aussi le nœud du Obi un peu moins extravaguant...

Naruto : °regarde son nœud de obi° ha voui... Mais bon, j'y peux rien si on a du s'habiller, se farder et se préparer totalement seul, et puis, Je suis un mec hein, c'est pas spécialement dans mes cordes les Kimonos

Neji : °passe son bras autour des épaules de Naruto° Mais si, mais si, t'es plus doué que moi, il me faut des heures pour me préparer quand je dois en mettre un, et puis les sous-couches et blablabla, t'en à combien la ?

Naruto : °relève sa manche et compte° Heu... Trois

Neji : t'as pas trop chaud ?

Naruto : °passe un bras autour de la taille de Neji° Non, pas vraiment, moins chaud qu'en me battant...

Neji : en te battant... Bah, tu me raconteras à la maison

Naruto : Oui, oui

Et ils recommencèrent à avancer vers la maison de Neji. Bizarrement, Naruto se sentait à l'aise dans cette tenue, et pourtant, il n'avait presque jamais porté de kimono, une fois ou deux, et encore, sa tenue habituelle n'était jamais loin. Cela l'avait étonné pendant l'examen, la partie préparation du corps s'était révélée très simple pour lui, et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à combattre dans les mêmes vêtements peu après, enfin, il se sentait bien comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Neji. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Naruto qui couru dans les escaliers, ses sandales déjà hors de ses pieds. Arrivé en haut, Naruto se jeta dans le canapé et s'étira.

Neji : °arrive en haut° T'étais vachement pressé toi...

Naruto : Très confortable ton canapé

Neji : °jette ses clés sur la commode° Je sais, je sais, pour dormir plus souvent dedans que dans mon lit...

Naruto : confortable aussi ton lit... enfin bon... Peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

Neji : Fais donc Naru-chan, le démaquillant est dans la pharmacie

Naruto : T'es un ange Neji

Naruto se rendit dans la salle de bain, Neji, quant à lui, alla dans la cuisine. Il se mit à faire la tambouille. Il fit rapidement les ramens, qu'il mit cuire doucement, avant de commencer à faire des petits bonbons à la menthe et au thé vert, dessert préféré de Naruto bien entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto se démaquillait. Quand il eu fini, il entreprit de détacher le nœud du Obi, ce qui lui donna pas mal de fil à retordre. Finalement, il réussi à le détacher, les différents kimonos volèrent dans la salle de bain, libérant Naruto de leurs poids et surtout de leur chaleur. Il s'étira longuement avant de rentrer sous la douche, jugeant qu'il en avait besoin pour se détendre. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ses épaules, savourant ce contact qu'il adore. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il s'enroula. Il en prit une autre pour sécher ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain et regarda quelques instants la chambre de Neji, très bien rangée pour une fois. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit cadre sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans sa main. Une photo montrant un Neji souriant entrain d'embrasser Naruto sur la joue, le blond rougissant a vu d'œil. Une autre photo plus petite dans le coin du cadre montrait Naruto, endormi sur le canapé, le soleil éclairant son visage. Il reposa le cadre et sourit en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Quand Neji eut fini les desserts, il les mit cuire avant de monter voir si Naruto avait fini. Il entra dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant Naruto allongé sur son lit, endormi, un oreiller serré entre ses bras. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté de Naruto, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

Neji : Naruto, réveille toi, tu vas attraper froid

Naruto : °marmonne° Kakashi, laisse moi dormir encore un peu...

Neji : °sourit° l'est tout mimi comme ça °se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Naruto° La belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller

Naruto : ça colle pas, il y a pas de prince charmant dans l'histoire... °se retourne et regarde Neji° J'étais bien tu sais...

Neji : J'imagine, mais j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade, et là, t'es pas très couvert...

Naruto : Vrai qui fait pas des plus chaud...

Neji : Ben habille toi... bon, je t'attends en bas

Neji redescendit pendant que Naruto se désincrustait du lit. Il regarda l'armoire où il prit un boxer, un jean ample et troué aux genoux et un gros pull très chaud. Il enfila le tout et descendit rejoindre Neji, qui était entrain de mettre la table. Il s'approcha et piqua les baguettes des mains du brun et les disposa sur la table. Neji servit les ramens et invita Naruto, qui ne se fit pas prier, à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à son tour.

Naruto : Itadekimasuuuuuuu

Neji : également

Naruto : °se jette sur son bol°

Neji : °marmonne° Désolant °mange beaucoup plus doucement°

Naruto : Nefi, ch'est bon

Neji : traduction ?

Naruto : C'est bon °sourit°

Neji : Haaa, c'est plus compréhensible ainsi... alors, raconte moi ton examen...

Naruto : Bah... C'était amusant... J'ai du m'habiller et autres, comme tu l'as vu, puis je me suis battu contre Genma, contre Kurenai et j'ai éclaté Kakashi qui essayer de mater... J'ai bien passé les tests écrits, donc, j'ai très bien réussi sourit

Neji : Tant mieux... QUOI ? t'as éclaté Kakashi ?

Naruto : Bah vi... J'allais pas le laisser regarder quand même...

Neji : Logique °termine son bol°

Naruto : Mais oui °joue avec ses baguettes et en envoie une dans la face de Neji° Oupsss...

Neji : Espèce de Con maladroit et pas capable de viser droit !

Naruto : Pardon...

Neji se leva, ramassa la vaisselle qu'il laissa dans l'évier, avant de sortir les petits biscuits du four. Disposant les bonbons dans un grand plat, il prit les bouteilles de saké dans la réserve et entraîna Naruto dans le salon. Il disposa le tout sur la table et s'assit dans le canapé, vite rejoint par Naruto. Le blond se faufila entre les bras de Neji et s'y blottit, reprenant sa place habituelle quand ils étaient en mission.

Naruto prit le plat de bonbons et le posa sur ses genoux, piochant allégrement dedans. Neji passa ses bras par dessus ses épaules pour aller lui même prendre les douceurs qu'il avait cuisiné. Le blond attrapa une bouteille de saké, l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée avant de passer la bouteille à Neji, qui fit de même.

**Même moment, chez Sasuke**

Sasuke : La séance est ouverte !

Ino : Alors, on fait ça ou ?

Kiba : Chez Neji, il s'est proposé...

Shika : courageux lui...

Shino : il aime faire le ménage surement...

Sasuke : Assurément...

Chouji : Enfin... pour le reste, rien ne change ?

Shika : Non, Tenten doit normalement revenir à temps...

Ino : Oui, elle reviendra à temps...

Kiba : et bien parfait dans ce cas...

Sasuke : Donc, la séance est close !

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur Kiba, qui était allongé derrière lui. Ino continuait de coudre, sa tête posé dans le creux du dos de Shika, Jouant lui même au Go contre Shino. Chouji, quant à lui, s'amusait à tresser les cheveux de Shino.

Le soleil rentrant par la fenêtre éclairait cette scène remplie de tendresse, chatouillant le visage de certains, illuminant les cheveux de certains autres.

La journée s'écoulait doucement, tel la rivière dans son lit. La soirée arriva bien vite, chez Sasuke, ça cuisinait ferme, Chouji aux fourneaux donne souvent de bonne choses. Après une bonne soirée entre amis, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru et Ino rentrèrent chacun chez eux, Kiba étant dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui.

**Le lendemain matin, Chez Neji... **

Un froissement de tissu, un bruit de lutte, un claquement sourd, et un blond à terre. Naruto grogna légèrement en se grattant la nuque, sa chute ne faisant qu'augmenter la douleur déjà présente au creux de ses reins. Il se releva, grognant tout son saoul contre la douleur qui lui l'empêchait presque de marcher. Ses neurones se mirent en marche et il manqua de tomber sous sa conclusion. Il se traîna vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau à température conséquente et se laissa aller contre la paroi, se laissant glisser jusqu'au fond...

Naruto :°pense° Merde, Merde, Merde... J'ai... J'ai... On a... Non... impossible... Je veux pas... Je refuse que ça soit vrai, pas avec lui... °commence à pleurer silencieusement° Que va t'il se passer...

Naruto continua de pleurer, l'eau coulant toujours sur lui. Il resta prostré ainsi de longues minutes, se murmurant les mêmes paroles, telle une litanie incantatoire pour revenir en arrière. Il espérait plus que tout que Neji ne se souvienne de rien... qu'il aurait une belle gueule de bois et qu'il y penserait pas, quant à lui, il allait essayer de limiter les dégâts. Il sortit de la douche après s'être laver. Il s'habilla avant de descendre. Constatant le bordel ambiant, il se mit à ranger les différentes pièces, évitant au maximum de penser aux douleurs qui lui parcouraient le bas du dos. Il rangea pendant deux heures, s'enfilant quatre théières pour lutter contre la gueule de bois monumentale qui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Quand il eut fini de ranger, il prépara le déjeuner de Neji et lui monta sans trop de mal, la douleur s'atténuant. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit et chassa les cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage du brun. Il le regarda un peu dormir avant de le secouer doucement.

Naruto : Neji…

Neji : grblm ?

Neji ouvrit un œil vitreux, totalement bovin et qui révélait une grande souffrance… Résumons, il avait la tête dans le cul et une gueule de bois affreuse. La couverture lui arrivait sous le nez et il regardait Naruto avec des yeux suppliants.

Naruto : Oui, oui, t'as deux aspirines qui t'attendent…

Neji : °se redresse lentement° Merci… °prend les aspirines et le verre d'eau et avale le tout°

Naruto : Je te plains Nej'… °lui pose le plateau sur les genoux et pique une tartine grillée qu'il se met à grignoter° Me demande comment on a réussi a se traîner jusqu'au lit… Enfin, on à pas pioncer sur le canapé au moins…

Neji : °boit sa tasse de café° certes… rassure moi, on avait pas à sortir aujourd'hui ?

Naruto : Bah non, on est en congé j'te signale, et puis, merde à la vieille, trop crevé pour sortir !

Neji : merci Naru… °baille en prenant une tartine°

Quand Neji eut fini de manger, Naruto redescendit le plateau avant de remonter se coucher, espérant qu'a son réveil, il n'aurait plus mal à la tête, et puis, Neji était mal et n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. La journée passa tranquillement pour eux deux.

**9h, chez Sasuke**

Sasuke: Kiba…

…

Sasuke: Kiba!

…

Sasuke: INUZUKA KIBA, LEVE TON CUL!

Kiba: Mahhh, Sasu-channn, gueule pas comme ça…

Sasuke : Je gueule si je veux d'abord !

Kiba : mal à la tête…

Sasuke : bien fait, fallait pas autant boire !

Kiba : Moui Sasuke…

Sasuke : °lui donne deux aspirines et de l'eau° Bois ça et recouche toi, je suis pas assez barbare pour te mettre dehors dans cet état…

Kiba but ce que Sasuke lui tendait et se recoucha. Sasuke le borda et alla ranger sa chère maison, complètement dérangée après la journée d'hier, après le réconfort, l'effort hein…

Sasuke nettoyait les fenêtres de la cuisine en chantonnant, quand il vit passer dans la rue Kaede, la sœur de Kiba.

Sasuke : Hé ! Kae-San

Kaede : Salut Sasuke, t'aurais pas vu mon frangin par hasard ?

Sasuke : Il pionce dans mon lit, pour ?

Kaede : Pour avoir de ses nouvelles, maman commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle l'a plus vu depuis un bail…

Sasuke : Bah, il va bien, je lui dirais de passer quand il sera en état de sortir…

Kaede : tu veux dire quoi par la toi ?

Sasuke : Qu'il a une gueule de bois pas possible et qu'il est pas près d'arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Kaede sourit et fit signe à Sasuke en continuant son chemin. Sasuke continua son nettoyage hebdomadaire en attendant le réveil de Kiba. Il se demandait pourquoi Kiba buvait autant alors qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool et qu'il finissait bourré chiffon carpette à chaque fois… Sur ses réflexions philosophiques, il acheva les vitres et s'attaqua à la cuisine.

**Quelque part dans Konoha**

Tsunade : A boire ! Patron, apportez nous du saké ! Et des Nems aussi…

Patron : Tsunade-sama… Je ne sais pas si…

Tsunade : A BOIRE !

Le patron s'exécuta, sinon il allait se faire exécuté par l'hokage complètement torchée, mais qui voyait encore assez droit pour remplir son verre. Elle était accompagnée de Jiraya qui avait déjà roulé sous la table, et de Shizune, qui ne savait plus où se mettre… Elle s'excusa auprès du patron qui la rassura, il avait l'habitude, c'était comme ça à chaque fois que Tsunade venait…

Deux heures plus tard, Shizune repartait en portant Tsunade sur son dos, celle-ci étant dans l'incapacité totale d'avancer sans se planter. Elle traversa tout le village en râlant et pestant contre sa chère et tendre moitié qui ne savait pas où étaient ses limites et les dépassait à chaque fois ! Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment de l'administration, elle colla Tsunade dans les bras de Shikamaru qu'avait rien demandé mais qu'était là et l'envoya coucher Tsunade. Il obéit, n'étant pas disposé à se faire engueulé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait… Shizune passa dans le quartier général des Anbus, et alla s'enfermer dans une salle d'entraînement où elle se défoula durant de longues heures, expulsant sa rage contre Tsunade.

**Même moment, dans l'appartement de l'Hokage**

Shikamaru entreprit d'asseoir Tsunade sur son lit et lui mit deux gifles, la désaoûlant de ce fait. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

Shikamaru : Vous avez fait une belle connerie…

Tsunade : C'est Bon Shika… Je sais, je sais…

Shikamaru : Vous pouvez pas apprendre à vous contrôler ? Elle Vous supporte la Shizune, et parfois, je me demande sincèrement comment elle fait… Elle en a du courage … Vous avez intérêt à réparer ça vite fait, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire…

Shikamaru salua Tsunade et sortit, laissant seule la blonde, qui s'en voulait profondément… Elle se coucha et prit un coussin entre ses bras… Elle n'avait jamais vu la situation comme ça… Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit un fardeau pour Shizune ? Shika avait touché un point sensible en lui parlant ainsi… Elle se rendit compte que depuis qu'elle connaissait Shizune, elle était des plus égoïste envers la jeune fille. Elle s'était accrochée à elle, sans se soucier de ses désirs ou de ses soucis… Elle soupira tristement et s'endormit en pleurant.

**Chez Neji, durant la nuit**

Naruto se releva et soupira légèrement. Les évènements de la nuit précédente l'empêchaient de dormir… Il ne se souvenait pas, et c'était bien CA le problème, il s'en serait rappelé, il ne se torturerait pas… Il avait la méchante impression qu'il y aurait des conséquences… De vilaines conséquences… Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et soupira, il aurait tout donné pour avoir un ordre de mission immédiat… Mais vu qu'il était en vacances, seule une guerre pourrait le faire rappeler.

Il soupira… Il avait l'impression de s'être fait voler… Pas que la personne aurait changé s'il avait été consentant, mais il n'était pas conscient de ses actes… Il s'en voulait…. Et il en voulait à Neji par la même… C'était de sa faute s'il avait été bourré, et qu'ils avaient… Qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles… Appelons un chat, un chat… Mais le chat… Il était noir ! Naruto décida de partir quelques jours à la frontière pour s'entraîner, oublier et… éviter Neji !

Il laissa un mot à Neji comme quoi Jiraya avait eu besoin de lui, et qu'il partait pour on ne savait combien de temps. Il passa à son appart, prit quelques armes, son katana et de quoi manger, puis partit dans la foret de la mort…

Il arriva à la zone interdite et entra dans la foret, saluant à peine Anko qui le regarda passé, très étonnée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tour, sans se soucier du reste, il voulait juste oublier, partir loin de tout, être au calme… Il arriva à la tour et se laissa aller contre le mur de l'entrée, sanglotant doucement.

**Le lendemain matin, a l'administration**

Neji sauta sur les endosses de Jiraya quand celui-ci se pointa.

Neji : Il est ou Naruto ?

Jiraya : De quoi tu me parles gamin ?

Neji : Ou est Naruto ? Il m'a laissé un mot comme quoi vous aviez eu besoin de lui et qu'il partait pour ça.

Jiraya : Désolé, mais j'ai jamais eu besoin de Naruto dans la semaine…

Neji ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit du bâtiment en courant. Il alla dans tous les endroits où Naruto avait coutume d'aller… Il passa chez tous les Ex-gennins et envoya même un aigle à Suna… Mais rien, Nada, Naruto n'était nulle part… Il rentra chez lui, désespéré, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Naruto ait pris la fuite… car il n'y avait aucune autre définition du fait… une fuite… Pourquoi… Qu'avait il fait pour faire fuir son équipier et ami ? Il n'avait pourtant pas essayer de… Non, impossible… impossible…

Il entra dans sa maison, vide et oppressante sans la présence du blond… Il monta de suite dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfuyant sa tête dans l'oreiller de Naruto, dans l'espoir d'y sentir l'odeur de son petit blond.

Neji : Naruto… où est tu donc…

°°-°°

Bon… Je vous entends déjà, oui… J'ai pris du temps… Mais moins que la dernière fois ! enfin, je crois… Bref, voila le chapitre, tout beau, tout propre, tout joli ! Et non, ce n'est pas un coup de poisson, c'est bien le vrai chapitre… Vous voulez savoir la suite hein ? À l'année prochaine :p… Non, je rigole !

Réponse au Reviews :

oOHikariOo : Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimera, kiss.

Taahoma : Vala la suite ! Merci pour ta review, pour les quatre garçons, j'adore faire des ambiguïtés

Jalexa Uchiwa : Meuh non tous les gars de Konoha ne sont pas homos… Ou presque ! Neji aime effectivement Naruto, mais pas Sasuke, il aime quelqu'un d'autre le glaçon-chou .Pour ce qui est de Genma et Hanabi, suspens :p. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

Onariah : Voila la suite ! Pour Sasuke… Tu verra bien, je vais pas te le dire :p, je peux juste préciser que La personne à qui il tient n'est pas Naruto.

Merci de tes compliments, et pour le couple Naruto/Neji, ça va être… mouvementé… très mouvementé… Enfin, tu verra au prochain chapitre :p. Merci de continuer à me lire et gros bisoux.

Bon, suite de mon blablatage…

Je voudrais vous informer que mes fics sont publiées sur mon propre site, dont voici l'adresse : www.kitsunodream.c.la  
De plus, je me cherche un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice) pour mes fics, que ce soit fanfics ou original, parce que j'ai beau me relire, je vois pas mes fautes… Enfin, ceux que ça interesse : envoyez moi un tit mail ou ajoutez moi à msn .

Sur ce, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chap, une fois de plus, et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain. Bises !


End file.
